Partir là bas
by neufvies
Summary: Une fic en collaboration avec lacebird sur les aventures de Blaine le pirate, de Kurt qui devient pirate à son tour ainsi que de beaucoup d'autres personnages dans ce monde alternatif.
1. Prélude à un voyage

**Titre :** Partir là-bas  
><strong>Auteurs :<strong> neufvies, lacebird  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Glee  
><strong>Genre :<strong> UA, parodie  
><strong>Personnages :<strong> Kurt, Blaine, autres  
><strong>Pairings :<strong> Klaine (à venir), autres (à venir)  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG  
><strong>Commentaires :<strong> Comme beaucoup, nous avons bien déliré sur l'épisode 3x11 « Michael » et le cache-oeil de Blaine, ce qui nous a conduit à l'imaginer en pirate. Cette fanfiction explore donc les aventures de Blaine le pirate et de tous les autres dans ce monde imaginaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue : Prélude à un voyage<strong>

La ville portuaire de McKinley était un carrefour commerçant où se mêlaient toutes sortes de classes sociales. Bien distinctes durant la journée, elles se confondaient dès que le soleil se couchait. Marins et pirates fréquentaient les mêmes tavernes et lieux de plaisirs, et les individus douteux étaient monnaie courante. Certains nobles aux mœurs légères se risquaient parfois à s'aventurer dans les bas quartiers.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, un jeune fils de vicomte qui n'appartenait pas à ce monde avait décidé de se rendre sur ces quais malfamés, non pas pour jouer ou forniquer, mais à une toute autre fin. Il voulait s'enfuir.

Le jeune homme venait de se voir refuser l'entrée du _Breadstix_, une taverne réputée pour accueillir de nombreux pirates de tous les horizons. Il était de renommée publique que si l'on voulait rejoindre un équipage, c'était l'endroit où s'adresser. Kurt Hummel, dix-neuf ans, lâché dans le monde sauvage depuis au moins trois heures, ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces mécréants ne cessaient de le chasser. Ces repaires de pirates avaient beau être repoussants, il devait y entrer coûte que coûte, c'est pourquoi il avait fait l'effort incommensurable d'accepter d'être en présence d'individus aussi inconvenants. Il avait troqué ses élégants vêtements contre des frusques laides et puantes. Son goût pour la mode avait été mis à mal mais il avait passé outre. Après le premier échec, il s'était rendu compte que sa chevelure cirée le trahissait et il avait pris soin de la décoiffer consciencieusement. Alors pourquoi diable cela ne marchait-il toujours pas ? Ses dents étaient-elles trop blanches ? Maintenant qu'il y songeait, les deux types qu'il venait de croiser, ainsi que tous les précédents rencontrés durant son escapade, n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir une hygiène buccale des plus irréprochables.

Notre fugueur alla donc derrière une auberge en quête d'un morceau de charbon qui lui permettrait de se noircir les dents. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans une allée sombre, il manqua de percuter un homme qui en sortait. Les deux jeunes gens se scrutèrent un instant. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage de l'inconnu puis, comme il allait repartir, Kurt le saisit par le bras, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce son cache-oeil qui le fascinait, peut-être était-ce sa petite taille qui le mettait en confiance, ou peut-être encore était-ce le fait que ses dents étaient blanches malgré ses allures de mauvais garçons. Cela rassurait Kurt quant à l'hygiène des pirates, si tant est que l'homme fût vraiment pirate.

« Mon brave, vous êtes pirate, n'est-ce pas ? » Comme l'autre ne démentait pas et lui adressa un regard intrigué, Kurt prit cela pour un encouragement et poursuivit. « Hé, l'ami ! reprit-il en se rappelant soudain qu'il devait utiliser un langage plus rustre. Y'aurait-y pas de la place dans ton rafiot ? J'cherche à m'caser quelque part. J'suis un dur, j'ai peur de rien. J'suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi. J'peux même concevoir de partager ma piaule avec un aut' gars. Tu pourrais pas parler à ton capitaine pour moi ? »

L'homme ne put s'empêcher de rire et Kurt crut que cela signifiait un nouveau refus. Pourtant, le pirate répondit :

« Cela me semble possible. Suis-moi, je te conduis à notre navire, nous verrons ce qu'on peut te trouver. »

Kurt se sentit rougir furieusement. Il en avait visiblement trop fait, les pirates pouvaient parler comme des gentilshommes. Néanmoins, il oublia vite sa honte, la perspective de son embauche prochaine effaçant sa légère contrariété.

Alors qu'ils se mettaient en route, Kurt se présenta :

« Au fait, quitte à travailler ensemble, autant connaître nos noms. Moi, c'est Kurt.  
>-Blaine », répondit l'autre.<p>

Kurt perçut un sourire dans sa voix qu'il ne comprit pas. Le reste du chemin se fit en silence et ils arrivèrent bientôt au bateau qui serait sous peu sa nouvelle maison. Le navire était de belle taille et Kurt en appréciait l'allure générale, en particulier les arabesques qui le décoraient. Sur la coque on pouvait lire le nom _Teenage Dream_. Cela fit sourire Kurt. C'était un nom peu commun pour des pirates. Décidément, Kurt était tombé sur de drôles de spécimens.

« Le capitaine doit être un grand enfant, non ? ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Kurt, qui avait du mal à croire à un nom pareil.  
>-Tu serais surpris », répondit Blaine.<p>

Blaine fit monter Kurt sur le bateau qui semblait bien vide. Il y avait seulement deux hommes en train de jouer aux cartes sur le pont. Ils ne semblèrent pas remarquer l'arrivée des deux jeunes gens.

« Le bateau fait une escale à McKinley et repartira demain matin pour Carmel, expliqua Blaine, alors les gars sont en permission pour la journée. Ils reviendront sûrement quand ils se feront chasser des tavernes.  
>-Et toi, tu ne vas pas boire ?<br>-Je m'y rendais quand je suis tombé sur un petit oiseau dans le besoin. »

Comprenant qu'il parlait de lui, Kurt bafouilla quelques excuses. Blaine lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule en riant, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Peu après, quelques pirates commencèrent à regagner le vaisseau. Kurt tendit le cou pour les apercevoir. Ils étaient une petite dizaine. Parmi eux, il avait notamment un homme qui arborait une crête et discutait bruyamment avec une femme qui avait l'air bien plus masculine que Kurt ne l'était. Le plus grand du groupe, un jeune homme à l'air un peu niais, se tourna vers eux et lança :

« Vous êtes pas descendu, Capitaine ? On vous a pas vu à la taverne. »

Kurt regarda autour de lui. A qui parlait-il ? Le capitaine était-il passé sans qu'il l'eût remarqué ? Pourquoi Blaine ne l'avait-il pas introduit ?

« Ne t'en fais pas Finn, j'ai bien eu le temps de faire ce que je voulais. Quant à la taverne, j'ai rencontré un imprévu.  
>-Un imprévu ? On vous a cherché des noises, Capitaine ? Y'a besoin que j'aille m'occuper du cas d'un type ou deux ?<br>-C'est gentil Finn, mais tout va bien. J'aimerais d'ailleurs te présenter cet imprévu. Voilà Kurt. »

Kurt était perdu. Pourquoi ce type nommé Finn parlait-il ainsi à Blaine ? Et pourquoi Blaine répondait-il à des questions adressées au capitaine ? Et si...

« … vous étiez le capitaine. »

Blaine eut l'air de faire des efforts considérables pour se retenir de rire, mais cela s'avéra impossible. Il éclata d'un rire franc et sonore. Kurt vit là son arrêt de mort. Allait-il mourir brûlé, noyé, ou découpé en petits morceaux ? Ou bien, subirait-il le légendaire supplice de la planche ? Allaient-ils le torturer avant ? Rien que de songer aux différentes méthodes qu'ils pourraient employer, il fut pris de vertiges.

« Toi qui es si motivé, je suis sûr que tu seras ravi d'éplucher les patates.  
>-... Pardon ?»<p>

Pourquoi le capitaine lui demandait-il cela ? Il n'était donc pas voué à une mort prochaine ?

« Tu as bien dit que tu étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi, lui rappela Blaine.  
>-Euh... oui, bien sûr !<br>-Très bien, alors tu commences demain à la première heure. »

Et c'est ainsi que débuta la vie de pirate de Kurt Hummel.


	2. Et on hisse la grand voile, matelots !

**Titre :** Partir là-bas  
><strong>Auteurs :<strong> neufvies et lacebird  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Glee  
><strong>Genre :<strong> UA, parodie  
><strong>Personnages :<strong> Kurt, Blaine, autres  
><strong>Pairings :<strong> Klaine (à venir), autres (à venir)  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG  
><strong>Commentaires :<strong>La suite des aventures de Pirates!Glee :D Ce chapitre introduit pas mal de personnages, nous espérons qu'il vous plaira. Merci aux gens qui suivent l'histoire et à ceux qui nous laissent des commentaires, ça fait très plaisir ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Et on hisse la grand voile, matelots !<strong>

Kurt était sur le _Teenage Dream_ depuis maintenant deux semaines et il commençait enfin à s'habituer à la vie de pirate. Elle s'avérait beaucoup moins périlleuse et romanesque qu'il se l'était figuré et c'en était presque ennuyeux. Il passait ses journées tantôt à éplucher les patates, tantôt à récurer le pont ou encore à effectuer d'autres menues tâches. De plus, il n'avait plus vu la terre ferme depuis le début du voyage. Il aurait dû s'y attendre mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être lassé par ces étendues d'eau infinies. Il essayait malgré tout de s'y résoudre car il était parti dans l'optique de devenir un homme de la mer pour de bon. Mais ce qui l'irritait le plus, c'était le manque d'hygiène à bord et l'état épouvantable de sa peau. L'air marin et l'exposition permanente au soleil avaient de mauvais effets sur lui. Il avait beau se dire que c'était pour le mieux, que cela lui permettrait de ressembler un peu plus à un véritable pirate, il ne rêvait que d'une chose : se barbouiller de crème.

Durant ce laps de temps, il s'était également familiarisé avec l'équipage. Finn, l'homme qu'il avait rencontré le premier soir, s'était avéré être très gentil et Kurt aimait bien sa compagnie même s'il manquait de culture. Finn était très ami avec l'homme à la crête, qu'on surnommait Puck. Il était assez rustre et Kurt ne préférait pas trop s'en approcher. Sa compagne, Lauren la Lutteuse, était presque plus terrifiante que lui. Etant donné la montagne de nourriture qu'elle ingurgitait chaque jour, Kurt la tenait en grande partie responsable de la quantité astronomique de patates qu'il devait éplucher. Mais il ne se serait jamais risqué à le lui dire.

Kurt croisait souvent Mercedes, le cambusier du navire. Ils aimaient bien parler de choses et d'autres. Elle était très au courant de tout ce qui se passait sur le bateau et en informait régulièrement Kurt, avide d'informations sur ses nouveaux camarades. Quand ce n'était pas elle qui lui rapportait les derniers ragots, Tina, le maître-canonnier, s'en chargeait. Elle entretenait une liaison avec le chirurgien du navire, Mike.

Lorsqu'il était en cuisine, Kurt suivait les directives de Sam, le cuisinier. Il était généralement aimable, mais il ne fallait pas lui faire de commentaire déplaisant au sujet de sa bouche volumineuse. Plusieurs fois, Kurt avait été témoin d'altercations provoquées par un mot de trop. Santana, une pirate aussi séduisante que dangereuse, était à l'origine de la plupart de ces bagarres.

Enfin, Kurt passait beaucoup de temps avec Rory, le mousse muet. Il ressentait de la tendresse pour lui, d'autant plus qu'ils se ressemblaient, ce qui les faisait presque passer pour des frères. Le soir, ils jouaient souvent aux cartes ensemble et se joignaient parfois aux autres membres de l'équipage.

En revanche, il voyait rarement le capitaine Anderson. Celui-ci semblait passer le plus clair de son temps dans sa cabine, et lorsqu'il en sortait, il était souvent accompagné par son Second, Wes. Il était proche de ses hommes qui le tenaient en haute estime. C'était impressionnant de voir qu'à son âge, il fût un capitaine respecté. Cependant, Kurt le comprenait aisément car il possédait un charisme certain. C'était un homme de goût, ce que Kurt appréciait. Ses nombreux jabots étaient toujours choisis avec soin et rendaient Kurt nostalgique de sa garde-robe. Il était souvent accompagné par un canari perché sur son épaule, qui répondait au nom de Pavarotti. Kurt devait également admettre que le capitaine Anderson était très bel homme. Malgré son œil en moins, il avait un visage séduisant illuminé par un sourire radieux. Chaque occasion de le voir était donc la bienvenue.  
>La vie de pirate de Kurt était moins déplaisante qu'il ne l'aurait cru mais également beaucoup moins palpitante. Il s'était engagé dans le but de s'échapper de chez lui et non pas par soif d'aventure, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il n'aurait pas été contre un peu plus d'agitation. Il n'allait pas tarder à se rendre compte qu'il avait été bien naïf.<p>

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

C'était une journée comme les autres, et Kurt récurait le pont en grommelant. Le temps était maussade, ce qui le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Le ciel était chargé d'humidité et un brouillard entourait le navire. Cela faisait frisotter ses cheveux, ce qui l'irritait fortement. Pour ne rien arranger, Rory n'était pas là pour écouter ses jérémiades.

Alors qu'il nettoyait la même latte depuis cinq bonnes minutes, une explosion retentit non loin du bateau. Kurt lâcha sa serpillère et se précipita vers le rebord pour observer les remous qui avaient suivi. Avant même qu'il eût le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, une nouvelle détonation se fit entendre alors que l'équipage s'était mis à courir dans tous les sens. Le capitaine sortit en trombe sur le pont. Wes s'empressa de lui faire un rapport.  
>« Capitaine, les Warblers nous attaquent !<br>-Smythe... grogna Blaine. Je me serais bien passé de lui. Sommes-nous touchés ?  
>-Juste la figure de proue, Capitaine. Mais ils se rapprochent.<br>-Le moment est mal choisi pour un affrontement. Cap à tribord, la brume devrait nous permettre de les semer sans trop de souci. Préparez-vous à répliquer en cas de besoin.  
>-Bien, mon Capitaine ! »<p>

Wes s'éloigna vers le pont des gaillards et Kurt le perdit de vue. Il ignorait à qui s'adresser pour recevoir ses ordres. Il se demandait comment réagir face à une telle situation. C'était la première attaque à laquelle il assistait et il se sentait un peu bête par rapport aux autres qui savaient exactement quoi faire. Immobile au milieu du pont, les matelots ne cessaient de le bousculer et de pester à son égard.  
>« Dégage de là ! »<br>« T'as rien de mieux à faire ? »  
>« Mais quel crétin ! »<p>

Tout à coup, il se retrouva plaqué à terre, le capitaine Anderson allongé au-dessus de lui. Kurt venait d'éviter, grâce à Blaine, un boulet de canon. Son sauveur se redressa et lui jeta un regard furieux.  
>« Mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu veux te faire trouer ou quoi ? »<p>

Blaine força Kurt à se relever en le tirant par le bras et, le poussant violemment vers la cabine, aboya :  
>« Tu ne fais que nous gêner ici ! Va dans la cabine et n'en ressors que lorsqu'on viendra te chercher. »<p>

Kurt s'exécuta aussitôt. Une fois dans la cabine, il s'effondra au sol. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on l'avait exclu ainsi de la bataille. Les paroles du capitaine l'avaient profondément vexé, mais il savait qu'il avait raison, et c'était précisément ce qui le mettait hors de lui. Il s'en voulait de son incompétence. Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant qu'il pouvait se faire passer pour un pirate ? S'ils survivaient, il se promettait de devenir un pirate digne de ce nom.

Quelques heures plus tard, les choses semblaient s'être calmées. On toqua à la porte et Rory entra dans la cabine. Il fit comprendre à Kurt qu'il pouvait sortir à présent. Celui-ci sortit avec réticence. Il se doutait qu'il deviendrait la risée du bateau. Rory lui secoua gentiment l'épaule pour le réconforter et Kurt répondit par un faible sourire.

En arrivant sur le pont inférieur, il s'attendait à ce que les insultes fusent de toutes parts, mais les gars étaient bien trop occupés à nettoyer les dégâts. Sans un mot, Kurt se joignit à eux pour retaper le bateau.  
>« Alors, la petite princesse, on se reposait pendant que les autres risquaient leur vie ? »<p>

En temps normal, Kurt aurait répondu à cette remarque, mais cette fois-ci les mots de Santana avaient touché juste. Il préféra faire profil bas et continua à travailler en silence.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Durant la soirée, Kurt déprimait sec, ce que Rory ne manqua pas de remarquer. Le mousse vint tenir compagnie au jeune homme qui s'était isolé près des cordages. Il lui proposa une partie de cartes que Kurt refusa. Rory s'allongea pourtant à côté de Kurt et se mit à regarder les étoiles. Kurt, qui était assis, s'allongea à son tour. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par dire :  
>« J'ai vraiment merdé aujourd'hui, hein ? Et le pire, c'est que même si j'avais voulu, je n'aurais rien pu faire, parce que je n'y connais rien. J'ai envie d'apprendre à être un bon pirate. Il faut que je devienne fort. Mais comment est-ce qu'on devient fort ? »<p>

Rory se redressa et mima un mouvement d'épée. Kurt mit quelques instants avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire :  
>« Tu pense qu'il faut que je m'entraîne à l'escrime ? »<p>

Rory acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête. Kurt répondit :  
>« Tu pourrais me donner des cours ? »<p>

Rory fit un mouvement de vague avec la main pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas suffisamment doué. Il se leva et essaya de représenter quelqu'un avec des gestes. Kurt comprit aisément qu'il s'agissait de Finn car Rory lui mimait un homme de grande taille.  
>« Finn ? Tu crois qu'il accepterait ? »<p>

Rory hocha la tête d'un air confiant. Kurt se résolut à aller voir Finn le lendemain à la première heure. Il allait montrer au capitaine qu'il avait sa place sur le _Teenage Dream_.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Dès que Finn avait un moment de libre, il acceptait d'entraîner Kurt. Tout le monde disait de Finn qu'il était le meilleur bretteur parmi les matelots, et Kurt le constata bientôt. L'équipage s'accordait à dire que seul le capitaine le surpassait.

Le niveau de Kurt était encore faible, mais il sentait qu'il progressait. Il était bien meilleur qu'au début. Il avait déjà pris des cours d'escrime par le passé, mais cela l'ennuyait tellement qu'il s'était rapidement mis à les sécher. Il préférait aller dans le bois voisin pour jouer de la flûte ou chanter. A présent, il regrettait son manque d'assiduité mais Finn était là pour l'aider à rattraper son retard.

Un soir, alors que Blaine prenait l'air sur le pont, il entendit des coups d'épées. Curieux de savoir ce qui avait provoqué cette bagarre, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Il ne s'attendait pas à assister à un entraînement, et encore moins entre son meilleur épéiste et sa dernière recrue. Kurt semblait donner le meilleur de lui-même, tandis que Finn lui expliquait clairement les choses. Blaine ne put retenir un sourire, il était bien content de voir que Kurt ne s'était pas laissé abattre et avait décidé d'agir. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas engagé Kurt seulement pour ses beaux yeux, et celui-ci était en train de le lui prouver. Il manquait certes d'expérience, mais ses gestes témoignaient d'un entraînement assidu. Les deux combattants étaient tellement concentrés qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas la présence de leur capitaine et celui-ci s'éclipsa en toute discrétion.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

La convocation du capitaine prit Kurt au dépourvu. Il était debout depuis une demie-heure lorsque le maître d'équipage, Will, était venu le prévenir. Le capitaine l'attendait pour dix heures. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ? Il avait fait quelque chose de mal, c'était sûr ! Jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous, il ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur ses corvées. Il avait l'estomac noué et il ne cessait de penser à la raison de cette convocation.

A dix heures tapantes, il se présenta devant la cabine du capitaine. Il se mordit la lèvre, et laissa sa main en suspens quelques instants avant de frapper à la porte. On le pria d'entrer et Kurt s'exécuta.

Il trouva le capitaine Anderson assis à son bureau, toujours aussi charmant. Il était en train de nourrir Pavarotti.  
>« Assieds-toi, » dit-il à Kurt.<p>

Kurt prit place.  
>« Alors comme ça tu t'entraînes avec Finn... » commença Blaine.<p>

Kurt arrêta de respirer. Blaine allait lui reprocher d'accaparer le temps libre de Finn. Il allait le punir, l'enfermer dans la cale pendant des jours, le mettre au pain sec et à l'eau ou pire, lui raser la tête. Semblant remarquer la panique qui se reflétait dans les yeux de Kurt, Blaine lui posa une main réconfortante sur le bras.  
>« C'est une très bonne initiative. »<p>

Kurt poussa un soupir de soulagement, aussi discrètement que possible. Toute la pression ressentie depuis son réveil s'évapora d'un seul coup.  
>« Tu as bien fait de demander à Finn, il ne pourra que te faire progresser. Ce n'est pas le plus malin des hommes mais il a un talent inné pour le combat et c'est un bon professeur. Il a déjà entraîné pas mal de mes gars. » Kurt hocha la tête. « Pour récompenser tes efforts, j'ai décidé que nous ferions un duel.<br>-Nous... comme dans "vous et moi" ? bafouilla Kurt.  
>-Absolument.<br>-C.. c'est impossible ! Je ne ferai pas le poids !  
>-Un peu de calme, moussaillon, je n'ai pas dit que je voulais t'embrocher. C'est seulement pour évaluer ton niveau.<br>-Oh. Très bien. Quand aura lieu le duel ?  
>-Maintenant.<br>-M... maintenant ?  
>-Une objection ?<br>-... non, dit Kurt qui en voyait au moins dix mais n'osait pas les formuler.  
>-Très bien ! Alors allons-y ! »<p>

Blaine sortit aussitôt de la cabine, et Kurt lui courut après. Ils allèrent sur le gaillard avant et Blaine fit apporter une épée à Kurt. Celui-ci la saisit, les mains tremblantes. Ils se mirent en position de combat. Voyant que Blaine semblait attendre un geste de sa part, Kurt décida d'entamer le duel. Il s'élança vers le capitaine en tentant de garder en tête les conseils de Finn. Blaine l'esquiva aisément et l'attaqua à son tour. Kurt para le coup et le duel se poursuivit durant quelques minutes. Quelques marins s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux pour les observer. Kurt sentait que Blaine se mettait à son niveau et se demandait quelle était sa véritable force. Au bout d'un moment, Blaine interrompit le duel.  
>« Tu ne te débrouilles pas mal, continue comme ça. »<p>

Kurt le remercia et Blaine ajouta :  
>« Désormais, chaque semaine, je t'entraînerai. »<p>

Kurt était surpris mais ne le montra pas. Il se contenta d'acquiescer. Lorsque le capitaine s'en retourna vers sa cabine, Kurt ne put réprimer un sourire. Pour tout un tas de raisons, cela lui faisait bien plaisir.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Le dimanche était devenu le jour préféré de Kurt car c'était celui de son entraînement privé avec le capitaine Anderson. Il savait qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas y voir une quelconque signification mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur qui battait avant chaque rendez-vous. Il était toujours concentré lors de leurs rencontres mais parfois, il arrivait qu'ils fussent particulièrement proches. Kurt pouvait alors sentir le souffle du capitaine l'effleurer et son regard perçant le troublait.

Le jeune noble appréciait ces échanges mais il aimait encore plus les discussions qui suivaient parfois. En effet, ils aimaient bien parler ensemble. Les sujets de conversation n'étaient pas rares et étaient les bienvenus pour Kurt qui avait peu l'occasion de parler de musique ou de littérature avec les autres membres d'équipage. Blaine était cultivé et intéressant. Une certaine intimité s'était créée entre les deux hommes. Kurt se sentait vraiment bien en compagnie du capitaine, et il craignait que son béguin n'évolue de manière irréversible. Cependant, le capitaine ne faisait rien pour décourager ses attentes.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Un jour, alors que Kurt discutait avec Mercedes du manque de vivres qui commençait à se faire sentir, Brittany se mit à crier depuis le nid de pie :  
>« Terre ! Terre, droit devant !»<p>

Kurt se précipita à l'avant du bateau pour apercevoir les côtes. Blaine, qui discutait avec le pilote près du gouvernail, s'interrompit et s'approcha de lui.  
>« Nous voilà enfin à l'île de Carmel. On va y rester quelques jours pour finir de retaper le bateau. Vous aurez tous le droit à une permission, mais avant cela, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes quelque part. »<p>

Le cœur de Kurt se mit à s'affoler. Il avait du mal à croire que le capitaine souhaitait passer un moment privé avec lui, sans que ce fût un entraînement. Il avait d'autant plus hâte d'arriver à terre.


	3. Toutes ces richesses

**Titre :** Partir là-bas  
><strong>Auteurs :<strong> neufvies et lacebird  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Glee  
><strong>Genre :<strong> UA, parodie  
><strong>Personnages :<strong> Kurt, Blaine, autres  
><strong>Pairings :<strong> Klaine (à venir), Finchel (à venir), autres  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG  
><strong>Commentaires :<strong> Encore une fois, merci de votre soutien ! Nous nous sommes beaucoup amusées en écrivant ce chapitre et on espère que ce sera aussi votre cas lorsque vous le lirez.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapitre 2 : Toutes ces richesses qui brillent comme des soleils<strong>**

L'île de Carmel avait la particularité de rassembler les cultures du monde entier. On y rencontrait à la fois des pêcheurs locaux, des vendeurs d'épices orientaux, des érudits venus du Grand Nord, ou encore des danseurs des îles méridionales. On y trouvait tout ce qu'on pouvait désirer et plus. C'était un lieu de passage presque indispensable pour les aventuriers et les pirates. Le port illustrait à merveille cette diversité. Lorsque le _Teenage Dream_ accosta, Kurt était tout excité devant tant de richesses. Il avait lu nombre d'ouvrages sur le monde et ses différents pays, leurs cultures, leurs coutumes, leurs habitants, mais c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait concrètement. Cela lui était déjà arrivé de rencontrer des étrangers à McKinley, mais ce n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il observait ici.

Certains membres de l'équipage étaient descendus à terre tandis que les autres surveillaient le bateau. Artie, le canonnier, fut chargé d'aller chercher des munitions avec Will, Mercedes et Sam allèrent faire des stocks de provisions et Mike se renseignait sur des médicaments de la région. D'autres pirates faisaient leurs emplettes de leur côté. Comme prévu, Kurt devait accompagner Blaine quelque part mais avant cela ils flânèrent le long du marché. Kurt regardait attentivement tout ce qui se présentait à lui, le regard brillant. Il dévorait des yeux les bijoux, les chapeaux, les tissus, les tapis, les fruits exotiques, les délices venus d'ailleurs et bien d'autres splendeurs. Blaine semblait content que Kurt appréciât ce qui s'offrait à lui.

Soudain, alors qu'ils feuilletaient des manuscrits de Haverbrook, des cris se firent entendre. Ils reconnurent la voix de Puck, qui se querellait avec un marchand. Ils s'approchèrent de la scène pour voir ce qu'il en était.

« Essaye pas de m'arnaquer, je sais que ça vaut plus que ça !

-Pas bon, répondait le vendeur. Ça argent. »

Le marchand, un homme d'un certain âge au crâne dégarni et à la peau mate, tendait une poignée de petites pièces d'argent à Puck qui ne semblait pas content du tout.

« Ça vaut au moins trois _glees__(1)_, je te dis !

-Quatrovin _cheerios_, quatrovin », répétait l'autre avant de baragouiner des tas de choses dans une autre langue d'un ton exaspéré.

Kurt regarda sur l'étal et y vit un collier serti de pierres. Ce devait être l'objet que Puck cherchait à revendre.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais il me semble que ce collier vaut largement neuf _glees _», coupa Kurt dans la langue du vendeur.

Les autres le regardèrent d'un air étonné, le vendeur en particulier. Une fois la surprise passée, il répondit :

« Non non non. Je ne peux pas vous en donner plus que quatre-vingt _cheerios_.

-Vous me prenez pour un débutant ? Si je ne m'abuse, il s'agit d'un collier du début du XVIIème siècle, qui plus est de l'archipel de Westvale, et il est en excellent état. Il ne manque aucune pierre et la finition est extrêmement soignée. »

Le vendeur eut l'air très embêté et proposa :

« Je peux monter jusqu'à deux _glees,_ mais pas plus !

-En ce cas, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, répliqua Kurt en prenant le collier. Plus loin, j'ai vu un homme qui avait des objets du même type et qui connait vraisemblablement leur valeur bien mieux que vous. Il saura me donner le prix que j'en attends.

-Attendez attendez ! le retint le marchand, désespéré. Je peux vous en donner cinq _glees_ mais mes enfants ne mangeront pas à leur faim ce soir !

-En retournant chez vous à Mumbai, vous le revendrez trois fois plus, alors n'essayez pas de m'amadouer avec vos histoires à faire pleurer dans les chaumières. Huit _glees_. C'est mon dernier prix. »

Le marchand eut l'air d'hésiter encore un instant, mais comme Kurt faisait mine de s'en aller, il cria :

« C'est d'accord ! Je vous en donne huit _glees_, dit-il en tendant les pièces d'or. Mais je me tranche la gorge.

-C'est cela, alors essayez de vendre votre sang. »

Kurt lui adressa un dernier sourire radieux, et se tourna vers Puck et Blaine qui étaient abasourdis. Il tendit les pièces de monnaie à Puck qui constata la somme sans y croire.

« Merci, mec. Je sais pas du tout ce qui s'est passé, mais je crois que je t'en dois une. Compte sur moi si t'as besoin de tabasser un gars, un de ces quatre.

-Je m'en rappellerai », répondit Kurt.

Puck s'en retourna à ses affaires, et Kurt se remit à marcher avec Blaine en direction du centre-ville. Le capitaine, curieux, lui demanda des détails sur la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu. Kurt lui raconta ce qu'il avait dit au marchand et Blaine le complimenta :

« C'était finement joué. Je te découvre des talents cachés.

-J'ai quelques connaissances, admit Kurt avec un petit air fier.

-J'ai hâte d'en savoir plus », dit le capitaine d'un air intéressé, en adressant un regard, qui semblait suggestif, à Kurt.

Les battements de cœur du jeune noble s'accélérèrent. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il essaya de dissimuler sa gêne. Il avait l'air d'une jouvencelle, mais peu lui importait.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Au centre-ville, les boutiques et les pubs fleurissaient. Il y en avait encore plus qu'à McKinley. Les gens allaient et venaient sur la grand place et une clameur incessante animait les rues. C'était une ville accueillante qui possédait une grande richesse culturelle. Kurt aurait pu rester des jours ici. Les deux pirates s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois ouvragée. On y observait des motifs stylisés de ciseaux, bobines, pelotes d'aiguilles. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner de quel type de boutique il s'agissait quand bien même il n'y aurait pas eu une enseigne indiquant "tailleur". Blaine poussa la porte et entra à l'intérieur. En pénétrant dans la boutique, Kurt fut enchanté par ce qu'il vit. Chapeaux, redingotes, jabots, culottes, bas, gants, chemises, vestons envahissaient le magasin. Kurt s'approcha d'une veste aux broderies somptueuses et en observa le moindre détail, fasciné. Son regard fut ensuite attiré par un jabot en dentelle assorti à des manchettes. Ils iraient parfaitement à Blaine. Il s'apprêtait à le lui dire, lorsqu'il vit son capitaine penché vers le tailleur, sa main en train de caresser le poignet du commerçant. Kurt resta interdit.

« Allez, accepte, un verre, ça n'engage à rien.

-Je vous le dis à chaque fois, je ne suis pas intéressé.

-C'est à cause de ta règle de ne pas sortir avec tes clients ? Si c'est comme ça, j'irai me fournir autre part.

-C'est l'une des raisons, en effet, mais je vous assure que ça ne peut pas se faire.

-Tu n'es pas drôle, Jeremiah », dit Blaine d'un ton boudeur avant de se mettre à rire.

Kurt, lui, ne riait pas du tout. Il avait été stupide, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû y croire. Il s'était imaginé des choses. Le comportement du capitaine envers lui n'avait rien eu d'ambigu. Il l'avait entraîné, ils avaient discuté, et c'était tout.

« Kurt, viens donc m'aider à choisir une nouvelle redingote. », l'appela Blaine.

Kurt le rejoignit, à contre-cœur et l'aida à trouver une redingote d'un beau vert anglais ornée de boutons dorés reliés par des chaînettes. Blaine fit d'autres achats auxquels Kurt ne prêta pas attention. A la place, il observait discrètement Jeremiah, pour essayer de comprendre ce que Blaine lui trouvait. Il lui reconnaissait d'avoir de beaux cheveux et de n'être pas mal fichu, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir lui trouver tous les défauts.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la boutique, Blaine remercia Kurt.

« Je suis satisfait de mes acquisitions, fanfaronna-t-il d'un air joyeux. Merci de m'avoir accompagné, tu es de bon conseil.

-De rien, répondit platement Kurt.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air contrarié.

-Non mon Capitaine. »

Blaine fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas l'air de le croire, mais il n'insista pas, voyant que Kurt ne semblait pas prêt à en dire plus.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Le lendemain, Blaine proposa à Kurt de l'accompagner à nouveau en ville, mais celui-ci déclina poliment, bien qu'un peu froidement. A la place, il décida d'explorer l'île seul. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de confronter Blaine pour le moment. Il avait encore la scène du tailleur en travers de la gorge. Le marché n'avait pas le même attrait pour lui que la veille, alors Kurt s'aventura directement dans le centre-ville.

La ville était encore plus animée que le jour précédent, il y avait un festival. Toutes sortes de stands étaient installés sur la place principale. Des spécialités locales, en passant par des jeux d'habileté, il y avait de tout. Des concours étaient même prévus, tel le concours du plus gros mangeur d'oeufs ou du tir à la corde. Mais Kurt n'en avait que faire, il était d'humeur maussade et repensait sans cesse à la stupidité dont il avait fait preuve. Imaginer que le capitaine avait des sentiments pour lui, quelle bêtise !

Kurt se réprimanda intérieurement, s'obligeant à se ressaisir. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde, il finirait bien par s'en remettre. Il décida de se changer les idées en goûtant les spécialités de la région. Non, il ne noyait pas sa peine dans la nourriture, il ne faisait que s'informer de la cuisine locale. Ce gâteau au fromage était particulièrement savoureux.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Pour éviter que cela ne lui restât sur les hanches, Kurt refit un tour des stands, quand son attention fut attirée par le tableau d'annonces publiques. Curieux, il s'en approcha. Alors qu'il parcourait du regard les offres d'emploi, un homme vint placarder des affiches. L'homme avait les cheveux bruns et bouclés, attachés en catogan par un ruban en soie, mais surtout, il portait l'uniforme de la marine. Kurt reconnut à ses épaulettes qu'il s'agissait d'un capitaine de l'armée royale de McKinley et eut des sueurs froides. Et s'il le reconnaissait ? Tous ses plans tomberaient à l'eau. Il tenta de s'éloigner discrètement mais l'homme s'adressa à lui :

« Mon brave, auriez-vous aperçu l'un de ces hommes, par hasard ? »

Il lui montra les affiches qu'il tenait en main. C'étaient des avis de recherches avec des portraits représentant des criminels recherchés. Kurt manqua s'étouffer en découvrant le visage de Blaine sur l'une des affichettes. Le capitaine du _Teenage Dream_ avait sa tête mise à prix pour douze mille _glees_. Le capitaine des Warblers, un homme à tête de fouine, avait la sienne mise à prix pour neuf mille _glees_. Il y avait quelques autres criminels recherchés, tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres.

« Désolé, ça ne me dit rien, bafouilla-t-il. Ces deux là, dit-il en désignant les capitaines Smythe et Anderson, ont l'air bien jeune. Qu'ont-ils donc bien pu faire pour que leur tête soit mise à prix pour une somme aussi élevée ?

-Ne vous laissez pas tromper par leur joli minois. Le capitaine Blaine Anderson est un grand escroc et surtout, c'est le frère du célèbre Anderson le Terrible, un pirate recherché depuis des années. Le capitaine Smythe, quant à lui, est connu pour de nombreux meurtres et autres méfaits, et depuis peu, il est soupçonné de l'enlèvement d'une jeune femme, la comtesse Rachel du Berry.

-C'est terrible. Je n'hésiterai pas à contacter les autorités si je croise ces odieux personnages. »

Le capitaine le remercia et Kurt prit son congé. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il vit un soldat courir vers l'homme avec qui il venait de discuter.

« Capitaine St. James ! héla-t-il. Des rumeurs circulent sur la présence d'un bateau pirate à l'est de l'île. »

Kurt n'écouta pas la fin et pressa pas le pas en direction du _Teenage Dream_. Il devait à tout prix prévenir le capitaine qu'ils étaient en danger. La garde royale était à leurs trousses et ils ne tarderaient pas à les retrouver, même s'il leur restait sûrement encore un peu de temps. Mais ce n'était même pas le plus grave : Rachel du Berry avait été kidnappée ! C'était une amie de Kurt à McKinley. Elle était un peu folle, pas au sens littéral du terme, c'était une jeune fille exubérante qui aimait à croire que sa vie était un roman. Elle entraînait parfois Kurt dans ses fantasmes chevaleresques, ce qui brisait un peu la monotonie de la vie du jeune noble. Il avait hésité à lui faire part de ses projets de fuite mais, n'étant pas sûr qu'elle puisse garder cela pour elle, il s'était abstenu. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans une telle situation ? Elle ne tiendrait pas deux jours loin du confort de sa vie dorée. Il était très inquiet et espérait qu'elle allait bien. Peut-être que s'ils recroisaient les Warblers, il pourrait convaincre le capitaine Anderson de la secourir, moyennant récompense la famille de Rachel serait prête à payer n'importe quelle somme pour récupérer la prunelle de leurs yeux.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

C'est le cerveau en ébullition que Kurt retourna à bord du _Teenage Dream. _Il courut à la cabine du capitaine, en priant pour que celui-ci soit rentré. Il toqua furieusement à la porte et entra dès qu'on le lui autorisa. Blaine était en train de discuter avec son Second mais Kurt n'attendit pas qu'ils aient fini.

« L'Armée Royale est sur l'île et ils vous cherchent, Capitaine ! » cria-t-il.

Blaine et Wes se turent et prirent un air grave.

« Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances ? demanda Wes.

-Certain, monsieur. J'ai vu un capitaine nommé St James poster des avis de recherche et un de ses hommes lui a indiqué notre emplacement.

-Nous devons partir au plus vite, annonça le capitaine. Il faut vérifier que tout le monde est à bord et commencer à larguer les amarres.

-Je m'en charge », répondit Wes en courant vers le pont, suivi de Kurt.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Dès que tout le monde fut à bord, ils levèrent les voiles, mais Kurt ne fut soulagé que lorsqu'ils furent à bonne distance des côtes. Il s'assit par terre pour souffler un peu et s'assoupit.

Il fut en réveillé en sursaut par le cri de la vigie :

« Warblers à bâbord ! »

Il se releva d'un bond et se précipita contre le rebord du bateau. Leurs ennemis se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Le capitaine jaugea la situation avant de donner les ordres.

« Préparez-vous à l'abordage, nous allons les affronter cette fois-ci. Pas de quartier, prenez tout ce que vous voulez et écrasez-les... mais ne touchez pas à Smythe, il est à moi ! »

Kurt déglutit. Smythe, c'était bien l'homme qui avait enlevé Rachel ! C'était l'occasion d'aller la chercher. Il serra fort le manche de son épée dans sa main et tenta de se remémorer toutes les techniques que Finn lui avait apprises. C'était le moment où jamais de les utiliser. Au fur et à mesure que les bateaux se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, la tension montait et Kurt, fébrile, sentait le sang battre dans ses tempes.

Lorsque les deux bateaux furent suffisamment proches, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Les pirates se lancèrent à l'assaut du bateau ennemi. Kurt vit Puck et Lauren s'élancer vers le navire des Warblers au moyen d'une corde. Il décida de les imiter. Il grimpa aux cordages et saisit une corde pour se balancer de l'autre côté. Il hésita un peu, cela lui paraissait haut et loin, il ne savait pas s'il allait y arriver. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser Rachel à la merci de ces affreux pirates. Au moment où il allait se lancer, il entendit le capitaine Anderson crier :

« Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reviens ! »

Trop tard, Kurt était lancé. Il atterrit lourdement sur l'autre pont et roula à terre. Il avait le corps endolori mais il était entier et surtout, il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Un matelot vêtu d'une marinière bleue à rayures rouges se jeta sur lui et Kurt eut le réflexe de parer. Ils échangèrent quelques coups, Kurt réussit à toucher son adversaire au bras et en profita pour fuir. Il fonça en direction des cales et fit attention à ne pas se faire repérer. De toute façon, la plupart des matelots étaient affairés sur le pont, et s'il croisait un ennemi, il se cachait et attendait que la voie soit libre. Il vit un homme assis devant une porte fermée. Cela devait être un garde et il y avait de grandes chances que Rachel fût confinée derrière cette porte. Comment faire pour se débarrasser de cet homme ? Kurt réfléchit et eut soudain une idée. Il prit sa voix la plus grave et, caché derrière un baril, cria :

« On a besoin de renforts ! Venez tous sur le pont ! »

Le garde hésita quelques secondes puis s'élança vers la sortie. Kurt se précipita sur la porte. Elle était fermée par une planche de bois qui servait de loquet. Il la souleva et pénétra dans la pièce. La comtesse s'y trouvait bel et bien. Elle ne cacha pas sa surprise quand elle reconnut son ami.

« Vous ici ? s'écria-t-elle. Mais comment...

-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, venez ! »

Kurt la prit par la main et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec trois Warblers. Kurt jura. Il n'avait pas prévu cela. Il poussa Rachel derrière lui et fit face à ses adversaires. Il réussit à parer quelques coups mais il sentait qu'il serait vite dépassé par la situation. Il n'était pas suffisamment expérimenté pour une telle bataille.

Tout à coup, Rachel essaya de s'interposer en brandissant la planche de bois. Kurt hurla, mais l'épée du pirate d'abattait déjà sur elle. Contre toute attente, l'arme n'atteint pas son but. Finn venait de surgir dans la pièce et avait arrêté le Warbler. Il combattit contre lui et un de ses camarades tandis que Kurt se débattait encore avec le troisième. Finn n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser d'eux et vint aider Kurt qui s'en sortait plutôt bien mais ne savait pas comment terminer le combat. Porter le coup de grâce était encore au-dessus de ses forces.

Une fois leurs adversaires à terre, Finn se retourna vers Rachel, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il tendit une main vers elle.

« Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? »

Rachel bégaya quelques mots de remerciements en prenant la main tendue et se releva, le visage empourpré. Finn demanda à Kurt :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ?

-On l'embarque, répondit le jeune vicomte d'un ton ferme.

-Ok, mon pote... » dit Finn, confus.

Kurt ne devait pas vraiment avoir l'air du genre à rapporter des jolies jeunes femmes comme butin, mais Finn ne posa pas de questions. Les trois jeunes gens remontèrent avec hâte sur le pont. L'affrontement faisait rage, et Kurt aperçut le capitaine Anderson en train de se battre avec le capitaine Smythe. Vêtu d'une redingote bleu marine aux bordures rouges, le chef des Warblers ressemblait fort au portrait que Kurt avait vu de lui sur son avis de recherche.

« Pour un cyclope, tu ne te débrouilles pas mal, » lança-t-il à Blaine qui ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Kurt avait toute confiance en son capitaine mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour lui. Cependant, l'heure n'était pas aux doutes, sa priorité était de ramener Rachel sur le _Teenage Dream_. Ils se dirigèrent vers les cordages, comme Kurt l'avait fait à l'aller. Rachel, devinant ce qu'on attendait d'elle, protesta :

« Vous n'espérez tout de même pas que je vais sauter par dessus bord ? »

Finn tendit à nouveau la main vers elle, plein d'assurance.

« Accrochez-vous à moi, tout ira bien. »

Rachel voulut parler, mais rien ne lui venait, alors Finn la prit dans ses bras et, la tenant fermement, s'élança vers leur bateau. Kurt lui-même était ému par le romantisme qui émanait de la scène. Comme il aurait aimé que le capitaine Anderson fît de même avec lui ! Il oublia ses états d'âme et sauta à son tour sur le _Teenage Dream_. A ce moment précis, Brittany hurla :

« Capitaine ! L'armée droit devant! »

Cette annonce agit comme un électrochoc au sein des deux équipages ennemis. Chacun des capitaines sonna la retraite. Avant de repartir sur son vaisseau, Blaine se tourna une dernière fois vers son ennemi :

« On se reverra, Smythe ! » lâcha-t-il, dents serrées.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Une fois Blaine sur le bateau, ils partirent à toute vitesse. Fort heureusement, l'armée décida de prendre en chasse le _Warbler_, ce qui permit au _Teenage Dream_ de s'échapper. Une fois la tension retombée, les pirates purent souffler un peu. Blaine se précipita vers Kurt, qui discutait avec Rachel.

« Mais enfin, Kurt, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-Comment ça ? répliqua Kurt. J'ai seulement agi selon vos ordres.

-Tu es encore trop inexpérimenté, tu aurais dû rester en seconde ligne !

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que je m'endurcirai !

-Qui te le demande ? Je veux juste que tu... »

Le capitaine s'interrompit. Il avait l'air mécontent, mais il fut distrait par la présence de Rachel qu'il venait seulement de remarquer.

« Qui est cette jeune demoiselle ? »

Kurt, qui avait prévu le coup, prit un air qui se voulait viril.

« C'est mon butin, dit-il. J'avais envie d'une gonzesse pour en faire ma servante. »

Finn eut un sursaut et tendit l'oreille vers eux. Rachel, qui ne comprenait rien, répliqua :

« Mais enfin, Kurt, que dites-vous ? N'avez-vous pas déjà suffisamment de servants sur votre bateau ? » dit-elle en désignant l'équipage qui se trouvait sur le pont.

Kurt paniqua et essaya de la faire taire, mais allez arrêter une du Berry en plein discours.

« Où est monsieur le vicomte, votre père ? Je me dois de le remercier de vous avoir envoyé à mon secours. »

C'en était fini de lui, il était démasqué. Kurt inspira profondément. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la réaction du capitaine.

* * *

><p>(1) Glee : monnaie utilisée dans cet univers. 1 glee (pièces d'or) = 10 cheerios (pièces d'argent) = 100 titans (pièces de cuivre).<p> 


	4. Mon seul désir, vivre à tes côtés

**Titre :** Partir là-bas  
><strong>Auteurs :<strong> neufvies et lacebird  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Glee  
><strong>Genre :<strong> UA, parodie  
><strong>Personnages :<strong> Kurt, Blaine, autres  
><strong>Pairings :<strong> Klaine (à venir), Finchel, autres  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG  
><strong>Commentaires : <strong>Comme toujours, merci pour tous vos commentaires ! X3 Dans ce chapitre, vous allez découvrir la réaction de Blaine quant à la découverte de l'identité de Kurt, et bien d'autres choses, évidemment.

Sur un tout autre sujet, la publication de cette fanfiction sera désormais plus lente (voire bien plus lente), pour des raisons techniques. Nous en sommes désolées mais nous ferons de notre mieux pour continuer cette histoire qui nous tient à cœur, dès que nos emplois du temps nous le permettront.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapitre 3 : Mon seul désir, vivre à tes côtés<strong>**

Kurt était tétanisé. Il ne pensait pas que sa véritable identité serait découverte si vite. Il ne savait pas comment réagir et visiblement, Blaine non plus, car il ne disait rien. Il essaya de s'expliquer :

« C'est que... en fait... c'est à dire... je ne voulais pas... si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que... pardonnez-moi de vous avoir menti ! »

Blaine explosa de rire. Kurt se demanda si cela était bon signe ou non. Le capitaine toussota avant de prendre la parole.

« Je suis au courant depuis le début, Kurt. »

Kurt semblait avoir du mal à y croire. Sa couverture manquait donc à ce point de crédibilité ? Il était mortifié.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça veut bien dire que je t'ai engagé en toute connaissance de cause, poursuivit Blaine. J'ai trouvé tes imitations de pirate... attendrissantes. »

Le jeune vicomte avait presque envie de sauter par dessus bord.

« Alors pourquoi avez-vous engagé quelqu'un comme moi ? demanda-t-il perplexe. Je ne connais pas grand chose à la piraterie.

-Tu m'intriguais. Je voulais savoir pourquoi un noble comme toi voulait devenir pirate. Marin, passe encore, mais pirate, il y a de quoi se poser des questions. »

Kurt resta muet.

« Et je savais que tu avais du potentiel. Tes origines m'importent peu, c'est la motivation qui compte. »

Perplexe, Kurt haussa un sourcil mais accepta pourtant l'explication du capitaine. Après tout, cela l'arrangeait que Blaine le prît ainsi. Le capitaine se tourna ensuite vers Rachel qui avait suivi la conversation d'un air fasciné.

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une amie ? demanda Blaine à Kurt en désignant la jeune fille.

-J'ai parfois des doutes, répondit Kurt, ce qui lui attira un regard courroucé de la comtesse, mais oui.

-Tu ne me la présentes pas ?

-Comtesse Rachel du Berry, répondit cette dernière en faisant une petite révérence.

-C'est pour moi un plaisir de recevoir une dame sur mon vaisseau, répondit le capitaine en prenant la main de la jeune fille sur laquelle il déposa ses lèvres.

-Je ne savais pas que les pirates pouvaient être de tels gentilshommes, dit-elle, charmée.

-Me ferez-vous l'honneur de dîner avec moi, ce soir ? J'aimerais en apprendre plus sur vous.

-Avec plaisir », répondit-elle, enchantée.

Kurt n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Rachel venait tout juste d'arriver et elle obtenait déjà un dîner en tête à tête avec le capitaine. Que lui manquait-il donc pour que Blaine lui préférât un grand nigaud blond ou une jeune écervelée en chemise de nuit ? Finn, lui aussi, avait l'air contrarié, mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Kurt jeta furieusement son économe sur le tas d'épluchures de patates qui s'amoncelaient devant lui. Pourquoi devait-il participer à la préparation du repas de sa meilleure amie ? Il devrait être en train de le partager avec elle, plutôt. Kurt n'avait jamais autant rechigné à éplucher des patates que ce jour-là. Il savait pourtant que sur le navire il était Kurt l'homme à tout faire et non pas le vicomte Hummel. Mais en tout honnêteté, il était simplement jaloux. Le capitaine n'avait jamais mangé avec personne d'autre que son Second et cela n'avait jamais dérangé Kurt jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais avec Rachel, c'était différent et Kurt n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi. Il avait du mal à se concentrer, il voulait à tout prix savoir ce qui se passait dans cette cabine. A ce moment-là, un matelot passa près de Kurt avec un plateau dans les mains. Le jeune noble se jeta sur lui et lui proposa d'apporter le plateau à sa place. Le matelot accepta volontiers.

Kurt se présenta devant la cabine du capitaine. Des rires s'échappaient de la pièce, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver. Il frappa et entra avec des plats pour les deux convives. Blaine leva les sourcils, étonné de voir Kurt dans le rôle de serveur et Rachel eut l'air un peu confus.

« Merci... » Elle sembla chercher ses mots. « Kurt. »

La jeune fille semblait quelque peu troublée de voir son ami dans une telle situation. Sa réaction était compréhensible, elle avait l'habitude de voir Kurt se faire servir plutôt que le contraire.

Kurt observa les lieux. La longue table rectangulaire avait été dressée, des bougies avaient été allumées au milieu, et l'argenterie avait été sortie. Les deux dîneurs étaient assis à chaque bout de la table, ce qui rassura Kurt. Comme il restait debout près d'eux sans rien faire, Blaine l'interpela :

« Kurt... tu peux disposer. »

Kurt essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas avoir l'air horriblement vexé et se retira à contrecoeur. Il revint à l'attaque pour leur apporter la suite du repas, qui lui paraissait d'ailleurs bien meilleure que tout ce qu'il avait pu manger jusque là sur le bateau. Il posa les nouvelles assiettes devant les deux jeunes gens, et débarrassa les anciennes. Pour rester un peu plus longtemps, il décida de leur servir de l'eau, mais comme ils restaient muets, il n'y avait rien à espionner. Pour ne pas se faire rembarrer une seconde fois, il se retira de lui-même. Réalisant que son plan était voué à l'échec, il abandonna l'approche frontale et passa au plan B. Il colla l'oreille à la porte et tenta de capter la moindre parole échangée. Ce plan ne se révéla pas plus fameux que le précédent et il dut, bien malgré lui, battre en retraite. Il alla bouder dans un coin, dépité.

Plus tard, alors que le dîner devait être en train de se finir, Finn s'approcha de Kurt.

« Ça va, vieux ? T'as l'air déprimé, constata-t-il.

-On peut dire ça... »

Comme Kurt n'entrait pas dans les détails, Finn s'assit à côté de lui, et se mit à discuter.

« Alors comme ça t'es noble ?

-Ça alors, il y avait donc quelqu'un qui l'ignorait encore... railla Kurt avec humeur.

-C'est la classe, tu dois avoir plein de serviteurs et tout ! Pourquoi t'es parti de chez toi ? »

Kurt resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Je voulais changer d'air, découvrir le monde... » Il se mordit la lèvre, s'en voulant de masquer la vérité, et avoua : « Et une brute faisait de ma vie un enfer, alors je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de fuir.

-Pourquoi ? Tu pouvais pas demander à ton père de faire quelque chose ?

-C'est compliqué. Et ce type m'a menacé de mort.

-Fallait le buter avant qu'il ne le fasse ! » répliqua Finn.

Kurt eut un petit rire contrit.

« Je n'en aurais pas été capable, je ne suis pas de la même trempe que toi.

-Mais t'es bien plus intelligent ! »

Kurt sourit et remercia Finn. Voyant que le jeune homme avait l'air de meilleure humeur, Finn décida de changer de sujet :

« Ton amie, la comtesse, elle doit aimer les hommes comme toi, cultivés et tout le blabla.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'être son genre, répondit Kurt qui songeait aux héros chevaleresques des romans préférés de Rachel.

-Ah bon ? » Finn eut l'air content. Il donna une tape dans le dos de Kurt. « Allez viens, on va faire un tour ! »

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ils marchèrent sur le pont pour se dégourdir les jambes. Tout à coup, alors qu'ils passaient devant la fenêtre de la cabine du capitaine, ils entendirent des cris.

« Mais que faites-vous ? Vous avez perdu la tête ?

-Je suis sûr que cela va vous plaire...

-Vous vous trompez, je vous l'assure ! Au nom du ciel, ne faites pas cela ! »

Finn et Kurt se regardèrent, stupéfaits. Que pouvait-il donc se passer là-dedans ? Le sang de Finn ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita vers la porte de la pièce, suivi de près par Kurt. Une fois devant celle-ci, ils entendirent à nouveau Rachel hurler :

« A l'aide ! Arrêtez cela ! Je ne peux en supporter d'avantage... »

Finn n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour entrer en trombe.

« STOP ! Ne la touchez pas ! »

Il pila net. Le scène qui s'offrait à eux n'était pas du tout ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Rachel, les larmes aux yeux, secouait la tête avec énergie, dans l'espoir de déloger Pavarotti qui s'était accroché à ses cheveux. Blaine parvint à récupérer le canari et à le remettre dans sa cage, avant de se tourner vers ses hommes et de leur demander d'un ton sévère :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

-Je... j'ai cru que... il m'a semblé que vous aviez besoin d'aide, mon Capitaine.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, tout va bien. Mademoiselle du Berry a une petite frayeur. » Il se tourna vers elle et ajouta : « J'espère que vous voudrez bien m'excuser.

-Ce n'est rien, vous ne pouviez pas savoir que j'avais peur des oiseaux. »

Rachel adressa un regard discret à Finn, les joues empourprées. Elle semblait flattée qu'il fût venu à son secours.

« Merci de vous être inquiétés pour nous. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations à présent », dit le capitaine aux deux matelots, qui se retirèrent, honteux.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Peu après, Kurt, qui s'apprêtait à aller dormir, fut rejoint par Mercedes et Rachel. Le cambusier lui expliqua que le capitaine leur avait demandé de veiller sur Rachel durant la nuit. Une couche avait spécifiquement été préparée pour elle, entre les leurs. Épuisés par les événements de la journée, ils se couchèrent aussitôt.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Le lendemain, Kurt passa la matinée à éviter soigneusement de croiser le capitaine. Après ce qui s'était passé la veille, il se sentait trop embarrassé pour lui faire face. Et il en voulait toujours un peu à Blaine d'avoir dîné avec Rachel. Lui qui croyait que cela serait facile, parce que d'habitude il ne le voyait pas tant que ça, il dût le fuir à de nombreuses reprises car le capitaine semblait à sa recherche. En début d'après-midi, il réalisa qu'il en faisait peut-être un peu trop. Si le capitaine le cherchait vraiment, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Il était déplacé pour un mousse de refuser de voir son supérieur.

Peu après le déjeuner, il fit en sorte d'être en vue lorsque Blaine passa sur le pont. En le voyant, le capitaine l'accosta.

« Je te cherchais, Kurt. Viens dans ma cabine, veux-tu ? »

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la cabine du capitaine, celui-ci déclara :

« J'ai eu du mal à te trouver... tu m'évitais ?

-P-pas du tout, bégaya Kurt, qui ne pensait pas être si facile à cerner.

-Bon. J'ai discuté avec la comtesse, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour qu'elle nous accompagne jusqu'au prochain port. Une fois là-bas, nous la confierons aux autorités qui se chargeront de la ramener à sa famille. Ce sera ton travail de veiller sur elle, tant qu'elle sera à bord.

-Bien, mon Capitaine.

-J'aimerais aussi ton avis sur un document que j'ai récupéré à Carmel. »

Il sortit un parchemin qu'il déroula sur la table. Il s'agissait d'une carte qui comportait des inscriptions en langue étrangère. Kurt se pencha dessus.

« Tu connais cette langue ? demanda le capitaine.

-Oui, c'est du singazien. Cela donne des indications quant à l'emplacement des "Douze Coupes d'or". Voulez-vous que je vous fasse une traduction approximative ? Si vous voulez une transcription plus précise, il me faudra un peu plus de temps.

-Dis-moi ce que cela dit dans les grandes-lignes, et je te demanderai peut-être quelque chose de plus détaillé, plus tard.

-Les douze coupes se trouvent sur l'île de Notre-Dame du Perpétuel Chagrin. Pour les retrouver, il faut suivre des énigmes qui sont détaillées sur le parchemin. La légende qui entoure les coupes est également écrite au bas du document. Dans cet encadré, il y a une mise en garde sur le danger que représente cette quête, mais vous deviez vous en douter. »

Blaine rit.

« En effet, je ne m'attendais pas à une promenade de santé. Merci de ton aide, je te demanderai de plus amples détails en temps voulu.

-Très bien, mon Capitaine. »

Kurt vit là la fin de la conversion et commença à disposer, lorsque Blaine le retint.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, j'ai quelque chose à te donner. »

Curieux, Kurt attendit. Le capitaine lui tendit un paquet entouré d'une ficelle. Le mousse prit l'objet et l'observa quelques instants.

« Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? fit le capitaine.

-Euh... si, si. »

Kurt défit l'emballage et en sortit un carré de tissu à rayures grises et noires. L'étoffe était belle et douce.

« Tu peux le porter en foulard ou en bandana, précisa Blaine. Comme tu sembles faire attention à tes cheveux, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais bien quelque chose pour les protéger.

-Mer-merci, bafouilla Kurt, les joues en feu. Il est magnifique.

-Tu permets ? » demanda le capitaine en lui prenant le tissu des mains.

Kurt, fébrile, hocha la tête. Il se retourna et laissa Blaine lui nouer le foulard sur les cheveux. « Tourne-toi vers moi. »

Le capitaine lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et sourit.

« Parfait. »

Kurt avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Il se sentit presque soulagé lorsque Blaine l'autorisa à partir, il avait besoin de se calmer. Lui qui pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait lorsqu'il était encore à McKinley, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un si simple cadeau puisse le mettre dans tous ses états. Il en avait même oublié la légère rancoeur qu'avait provoqué en lui le dîner de la veille.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Peu après, il alla s'entraîner avec Finn. Ce jour-là, il était en forme, et Finn ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer. L'entraînement battait son train, lorsque soudain les attaques de Finn se firent plus violentes. Kurt, acculé, avait du mal à répondre aux coups de son mentor, et bientôt il se fit désarmer. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Finn se montrait d'ordinaire pédagogue, et non pas si offensif. Le jeune noble allait protester quand il remarqua la présence de Rachel. Son amie, assise non loin, applaudissait avec engouement, les yeux rivés sur Finn, qui n'était pas peu fier. Kurt comprit et décida de laisser Finn briller.

A partir de là, Rachel ne manqua pas un seul de leurs entraînements. Elle semblait fascinée par Finn et Kurt ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon œil. Il essaya de prévenir la jeune fille qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas trop s'attacher à lui. Finn était un pirate et elle, une jeune noble qui retournerait bientôt chez elle. Rien de bon ne pouvait naître d'une telle relation. Rachel lui dit qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Le lendemain, il les trouva dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en train de s'embrasser passionnément.

* * *

><p>A la base militaire de l'archipel de Dudley, il ne se passait jamais grand chose. Les journées du commandant Fabray se ressemblaient toutes. Elle se levait aux aurores, faisait sa toilette, nouait ses cheveux en catogan, revêtait son uniforme, puis elle buvait une tasse de lait cafeté, accompagnée d'une tranche de brioche, avant de se rendre à l'entraînement matinal. Elle prenait ensuite un déjeuner léger, soit seule, soit en compagnie de sa mère, puis elle s'installait à son bureau et passait le début de l'après-midi à s'occuper de documents administratifs et finissait sa journée par une patrouille dans la ville. C'était une région calme, aussi, il n'y avait guère d'agitation. Le soir, elle rentrait chez elle, dînait, écrivait dans son journal et priait au pied de son lit, avant d'aller se coucher. Le dimanche, elle s'autorisait un déjeuner copieux, allait à la messe et passait l'après-midi à lire et à jouer du piano.<p>

Elle repensait parfois à son enfance à McKinley. Cela n'avait pas été une bonne période de sa vie. Son père, un pirate dénué de morale, avait séduit sa mère, une jeune noble, et l'avait abandonnée, alors qu'elle était enceinte de Quinn. Les parents de la jeune maman ne l'avaient chassée de chez eux mais ils lui faisaient bien comprendre qu'elle avait perdu toute leur estime. Ils avaient toujours regardé Quinn comme l'enfant du diable et ne lui manifestaient aucune affection.

Toute la ville était au courant et médisait à leur propos et Quinn grandit dans une atmosphère de rejet. Heureusement, elle avait réussi à se faire une amie, en la personne de Rachel du Berry. La petite comtesse avait son caractère mais c'était la seule à accepter Quinn pour ce qu'elle était. Lorsque Quinn fut adolescente, sa mère trouva à se marier avec le commodore Fabray. Il venait de la caserne de Dudley et c'est ainsi que Quinn et sa mère le suivirent là-bas. M. Fabray était un homme bon et généreux qui accepta Quinn comme sa vraie fille et la forma à devenir une militaire exemplaire. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux, elle qui détestait les pirates plus que tout, cela lui permettait de vouer sa vie à leur capture.

A présent, à vingt-quatre ans, elle avait la vie qu'elle souhaitait. Certes, elle n'avait pas beaucoup l'occasion d'aller en mer et les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient, mais elle ne manquait de rien et appréciait son quotidien. Néanmoins, bien que McKinley ne lui manquât pas, elle songeait souvent à Rachel et se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu devenir. Elle gardait en elle l'infime espoir de recroiser un jour le chemin de la comtesse.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Un jour, alors que Quinn classait des papiers, un de ses supérieurs vint la chercher pour une réunion urgente. Le capitaine St. James de la marine royale de McKinley s'était présenté à leur base pour leur demander leur aide. Il leur fit part des méfaits des équipages du capitaine Anderson et du capitaine Smythe, qui se trouvaient probablement encore dans les parages. Quand le capitaine St. James évoqua l'enlèvement de la comtesse du Berry, le sang de Quinn ne fit qu'un tour et elle se porta immédiatement volontaire pour participer à cette mission. Sa requête fut acceptée et elle partit en mer dès le lendemain, à bord du vaisseau du capitaine St. James.

Elle ne laisserait pas ces affreux pirates toucher à sa précieuse amie.


	5. Tous ces secrets que j'ai gardés

**Titre :** Partir là-bas  
><strong>Auteurs :<strong> neufvies et lacebird  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Glee  
><strong>Genre :<strong> UA, parodie  
><strong>Personnages :<strong> Kurt, Blaine, autres  
><strong>Pairings :<strong> Klaine (à venir), Finchel  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG  
><strong>Commentaires :<strong> Nous voilà de retour ! Pas tellement pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, mais juste avec le nouveau chapitre :D Merci à tous nos lecteurs (plutôt lectrices, je crois), et à vos commentaires encourageants. Je sais, je le dis tout le temps, mais c'est vraiment super chouette d'avoir des petits mots de soutien. J'espère que vous vous amuserez encore avec ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Tous ces secrets que j'ai gardés<strong>

Depuis sa dernière entrevue avec Blaine, le quotidien de Kurt avait radicalement changé. Il n'était plus en cuisine ni sur le pont, mais s'occupait de déchiffrer la carte qui les mènerait aux douze coupes d'or. Cette quête avait donné un nouveau souffle à l'équipage, maintenant qu'ils avaient un objectif précis. Kurt appréciait ce travail. Il avait toujours aimé traduire des textes anciens, et maintenant qu'il assumait ce rôle, il se sentait vraiment utile au sein de l'équipage.

Un soir, Kurt manqua le dîner. Il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer, tant il était absorbé par ses recherches. Alors qu'il venait de traduire la seconde énigme de la carte, on toqua à la porte. Wes entra dans la pièce, un plateau à la main.

« Alors, comment se débrouille notre traducteur préféré ?

-Mais je suis votre seul traducteur.

-Je sais », répondit le Second avec un grand sourire.

Il déposa son repas devant Kurt qui parut surpris.

« Vu que tu ne sembles pas décidé à décrocher de ta paperasse, le capitaine m'a dit de t'apporter à manger.

-Oh, merci… désolé de vous imposer cela.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais envie de voir où tu en étais. Et puis ça fait plaisir de te voir aussi consciencieux. Tes connaissances nous sont vraiment utiles, Kurt.

-Je suis ravi d'avoir trouvé une tâche qui nous sert au mieux. »

Wes sourit et, alors qu'il s'en allait, ajouta :

« Le capitaine aussi est très content.

-De mon travail ?

-Oui… aussi. »

Kurt n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il avait voulu dire, Wes était déjà parti.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Son nouveau poste lui faisait passer plus de temps avec le capitaine Anderson. Celui-ci étudiait les coordonnées de l'île de Notre-Dame du Perpétuel Chagrin. Il s'agissait d'une île perdue, presque légendaire, qui n'était répertoriée que sur de vieilles cartes, à tel point qu'on se demandait si elle n'avait pas été que le fruit de l'imagination de vieux excentriques. Les rares documents encore existants qui faisaient référence à l'île ne s'accordaient pas sur son emplacement, de ce fait, Blaine ne devait se fier qu'à ses calculs à partir des données de la carte qu'il possédait. Cette quête avait beau faire rêver, car les coupes avaient une valeur inestimable, plus personne n'y croyait. Les quelques pirates qui avaient tenté de trouver ce trésor avaient abandonné les uns après les autres, et cela faisait une éternité que quelqu'un n'avait pas été assez insensé pour se lancer à la recherche de ces coupes. Visiblement, Blaine était assez fou pour y croire et s'y risquer.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Alors que Kurt était en train de consulter des ouvrages concernant la légende des douze coupes, il avait demandé à Blaine :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous à la recherche d'un trésor auquel plus aucun autre pirate ne croit ?

-Tu n'y crois pas, toi ? avait répondu le capitaine.

-Plus je travaille dessus, plus j'y crois... mais surtout, je crois en vous. »

Blaine avait eu un sourire ému et avait confié à Kurt que cette quête lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Il rêvait d'obtenir ces coupes depuis que son frère lui avait conté cette légende, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Son frère, Anderson le Terrible, avait été le premier depuis près de trois siècles à se lancer dans cette folle chasse aux coupes. Tout le monde avait tenté de l'en dissuader, mais il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Blaine, qui admirait son frère, l'avait suivi les yeux fermés. A l'époque, le capitaine Anderson n'avait pu s'appuyer que sur des rumeurs, mais à présent Blaine possédait des éléments plus concrets, en particulier cette carte, qui lui avait coûté cher, mais dont il ne regrettait pas l'acquisition. Il réussirait à s'emparer des coupes et le jour où il retrouverait son frère, il pourrait lui dire qu'il avait réalisé leur rêve.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

En plus de travailler avec Blaine sur la carte, Kurt s'entraînait toujours avec lui. Ils se voyaient tous les dimanches et, parfois, Blaine le conviait à un entraînement supplémentaire. Kurt appréciait cette nouvelle proximité. Comme ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, ils en étaient même venus à se faire des confidences. Kurt avait fini par lui avouer les raisons de sa venue sur le _Teenage__Dream_.

« Je ne me sentais plus en sécurité chez moi... Karofsky, le fils de nos voisins, me menait la vie dure. Au début, j'essayais de l'ignorer mais, très vite, la situation est devenue insupportable. Il me faisait des avances et, comme je les repoussais, il s'est montré violent. Je vivais chaque jour dans la terreur et n'osais plus sortir de chez moi. »

Rien qu'en évoquant ces souvenirs, Kurt était mal à l'aise. Il avait la voix tremblante et il jouait nerveusement avec ses mains. Blaine eut un reniflement méprisant.

« Et je suis sûr que personne n'a remarqué quoi que ce soit. » Kurt hocha la tête, avec un sourire triste. « Ah, ces nobles, ils préfèrent faire mine d'ignorer les problèmes plutôt que de mettre leur réputation en péril.

-Vous avez malheureusement raison. Cette brute m'a même menacé de mort, c'est ce qui m'a décidé à partir.

-Ce mécréant ferait moins le malin s'il te recroisait à présent.

-Peut-être bien, dit-il, sans trop y croire. Mais il s'entraîne à l'escrime depuis son enfance, tandis que moi je ne me montrais pas très assidu. Il a donc beaucoup plus d'expérience en la matière.

-Pourtant, avec les professeurs que tu as actuellement, tu dois largement l'avoir dépassé.

-Sûrement », répondit Kurt, amusé.

Blaine prit un ton plus sérieux :

« Je sais ce que cela fait de se sentir menacé là où on est censé être chez soi. » Blaine resta silencieux un instant, le regard lointain, il semblait se remémorer des souvenirs douloureux. « Tu sais, je n'ai pas toujours été le capitaine du _Teenage__Dream_...

-Ah oui ? »

Blaine regarda Kurt dans les yeux, avant de poursuivre :

« Avant, j'étais le capitaine des Warblers.

-PARDON ? » s'était écrié Kurt. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, il ne s' attendait pas à une telle révélation.

« En effet, cela peut paraître curieux. Mon frère était le premier capitaine des Warblers. Lorsqu'il est parti, il m'a confié son rôle. Au début, je n'étais pas sûr d'être à la hauteur mais très vite, j'ai pris mes marques. Mon frère m'avait bien formé et l'équipage m'était aussi fidèle qu'il le lui avait été. Je peux presque dire qu'on était une véritable famille. Un jour, j'ai engagé un type. Je l'avais rencontré sur une île du sud. Il se débrouillait bien à l'épée et semblait avoir l'étoffe d'un pirate alors je l'ai pris à bord sans trop me poser de questions. C'était un très bon pirate, trop bon. Très vite, il a voulu grimper les échelons, et, comme il était doué, il s'est rapidement fait un nom au sein de l'équipage. Cela ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, le problème était ailleurs. Il s'intéressait à moi et ne se gênait pas pour le manifester, malgré mes rejets incessants. Ce manège a duré quelques temps puis, au fur et à mesure, il s'est calmé, jusqu'à ne plus montrer d'intérêt pour moi. Cela m'arrangeait bien mais je ne me doutais pas qu'il nourrissait une autre ambition. Derrière mon dos, il a commencé à comploter. Il fomentait une mutinerie. Au départ, personne ne le suivait mais il a su trouver des arguments pour monter quelques uns de mes hommes contre moi. Il prétextait que la quête des douze coupes était sans fondement et qu'elle mènerait les Warblers à leur perte. A ce moment là, nous avons été pris dans des vents contraires, et n'avons pas pu rejoindre les côtes pendant des semaines, voire des mois. Cela a servi les propos de ce scélérat et bientôt, la majorité de l'équipage s'est rangée à ses côtés. Nous avons finalement atteint la terre avant qu'une rébellion n'ait pu éclater, mais l'équipage était déjà divisé sans que je ne m'en sois aperçu. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au port, les hommes ne savaient plus trop qui suivre. Alors, ce vilain m'a provoqué en duel. J'étais invaincu à l'épée et ma victoire me paraissait donc certaine. Quelle erreur ! Mon adversaire n'hésitait pas à faire utiliser des coups bas pour arriver à ses fins. Il a usé d'une ruse déloyale pour détourner mon attention quelques fractions de secondes, ce qui m'a coûté un œil, ainsi que cette victoire. Mais, même si cette victoire avait été volée, j'avais perdu et je devais quitter le navire. Les Warblers ne m'étaient alors plus fidèles et seul Wes m'a suivi. Ensemble, nous avons formé le _Teenage__Dream_ et voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui : nous sommes devenus un véritable équipage et je compte bien faire la peau à Smythe, un jour. » Blaine sembla revenir à la réalité et il regarda Kurt avec un regard contrit. « Désolé, je me suis laissé emporté.

-Pas du tout », répondit Kurt, qui avait bu chacune des paroles de Blaine. Il se sentait encore plus proche qu'avant du capitaine. Ils n'avaient pas vécu exactement la même expérience, mais tous deux avaient subi un harcèlement incessant qui les avait poussés à quitter un foyer.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le capitaine Anderson avait été le capitaine des Warblers par le passé, et encore moins que ceux-ci l'eurent trahi. La tête de Smythe ne lui plaisait déjà pas, mais à présent, Kurt le détestait profondément. De plus, cela faisait plaisir au cartographe que Blaine lui eût parlé ainsi de son passé. Il avait l'impression de le connaître un peu mieux.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lorsque Kurt n'avait pas l'esprit absorbé par Blaine ou ses recherches concernant la carte et le trésor, il s'inquiétait pour Rachel. Celle-ci semblait s'attacher de plus en plus à Finn. Ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, à se bécoter. Les autres membres du navire n'avaient pas l'air de s'en soucier, Finn faisait toujours bien son travail et c'était tout ce qui leur importait. Kurt, en revanche, n'appréciait guère la tournure que prenait cette relation. Il faisait bien comprendre à la jeune fille qu'elle ferait mieux d'y mettre un terme. Lorsqu'ils arriveraient à terre, leur amourette prendrait fin, alors il valait mieux que ses sentiments ne deviennent pas trop forts. Plus elle attendait, plus elle souffrirait. Rachel aurait voulu ignorer les propos de Kurt, mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tort. Elle lui promit d'y penser, mais cela lui était impossible de renoncer à cet amour. Dès qu'elle essayait de s'éloigner de Finn quelques heures, elle se sentait mal et, ne le supportant plus, elle finissait par se précipiter dans ses bras. Elle réalisa à quel point Kurt avait raison. Comment ferait-elle lorsqu'elle devrait se séparer de Finn ? Elle fit un choix difficile : elle allait rompre.

Elle alla aussitôt voir Finn. Lorsqu'il la vit, il lui adressa un sourire et voulut l'enlacer, mais la jeune fille le repoussa gentiment. Elle le regarda avec tristesse et annonça sa décision. Au début, Finn protesta. Il n'avait pas envie de la quitter et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Elle lui expliqua ce qui la poussait à prendre une telle décision et il ne put que se résigner. Cela leur faisait mal à tous les deux mais c'était pour le mieux.

Après cette rupture, Finn avait perdu tout entrain et n'était plus que l'ombre que lui-même. Rachel en était au moins aussi affectée, mais elle essayait de ne pas le montrer. Elle essayait de se changer les idées en passant du temps avec Mercedes ou Tina.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Quelques jours plus tard, ils accostèrent de nuit sur une plage. Elle était située sur une île connue pour être fréquentée par des pirates. Les autorités locales ne servaient pas à grand chose, c'étaient les bandits qui faisaient la loi. Cette île abritait quelqu'un qui serait utile à Blaine dans sa quête, c'est pourquoi l'équipage du _Teenage Dream_ s'était aventuré dans ce lieu peu accueillant. Blaine avait expliqué à Rachel qu'il préférait ne pas la laisser aux mains des forces de l'ordre corrompues de cette île. Ce lieu n'était pas fait pour une demoiselle comme elle, Rachel descendrait à leur prochaine escale.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Le capitaine Anderson entra dans une taverne, _Chez Skanks_, accompagné de quelques uns de ses hommes. Ce lieu n'avait pas l'air très propre et un désordre ambiant y régnait. Des hommes buvaient des chopes de bière, accoudés au comptoir, tandis que d'autres lançaient des poignards contre le mur. Blaine ne prêta pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui et il se rendit directement à une table située dans un coin esseulé. Il s'assit en face d'un homme emmitouflé dans des loques. Il avait les cheveux hirsutes, de petits yeux enfoncés et l'air malade.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, la Taupe, déclara Blaine.

-Donne-moi ce que tu m'as promis avant.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu sais que je respecte mes engagements. Montre-moi les documents. »

La Taupe émit un soupir résigné et déposa une enveloppe sur la table. Blaine la saisit et parcourut les papiers qu'elle contenait.

« Du bon boulot, comme d'habitude, Jacob. » dit Blaine, avant de lancer un sac de pièces sur la table. Il se leva et partit sans plus de cérémonie, suivi de ses hommes.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils passèrent par la forêt, comme ils l'avaient fait à l'allée. Blaine marchait à côté de Kurt et lui parlait du travail de Jacob.

« La Taupe n'est pas le genre de type avec qui on aimerait se retrouver seul dans le noir, mais dans sa spécialité, c'est le meilleur. Je n'ai jamais vu d'aussi bon faussaire que lui. Les documents qu'il a copiés nous seront utiles. »

La forêt était dense et sombre, le groupe se déplaçait à la lumière de deux torches que tenaient Puck et Santana. La clameur lointaine de la ville accompagnait les discussions animées des membres du _Teenage Dream_. Quelques animaux, tapis dans l'ombre, se manifestaient parfois par des hululements, des brames, des coassements ainsi que des bruissements de feuilles. Malgré l'ambiance détendue, Blaine avait l'air préoccupé. Kurt lui parlait mais le capitaine n'y faisait qu'à moitié attention. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci se mit à parler d'une voix plus forte qu'avant.

« Dis, Kurt, tu a fini de nettoyer le pont, aujourd'hui ? »

Kurt lui adressa un regard confus. Lorsqu'il vit la main de Blaine serrée sur la poignée de son épée, il comprit que quelque chose clochait. Les autres membres d'équipage continuaient à parler joyeusement, pourtant, ils avaient eux aussi la main sur leur épée, prêts à dégainer. Soudain, leurs attaquants surgirent des buissons.

C'étaient les Warblers, et même le capitaine Smythe était là. Blaine attrapa Kurt par le poignet et l'attira derrière lui. Il entama le combat avec Smythe tandis que les autres se jetèrent à leur tour sur leurs adversaires. Par chance, les Warblers étaient à peine plus nombreux qu'eux, la bataille n'était donc pas si déséquilibrée. Kurt se défendait comme il pouvait, mais il n'était pas à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de combattre, encore moins dans le noir. Cependant, il avait une impression étrange. Les Warblers se battaient, mais on aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de les tuer, comme s'ils avaient un autre but.

Alors que les deux camps s'affrontaient depuis quelques minutes, le son d'un cor se fit entendre au loin. C'était sûrement l'armée. Aucun des équipages n'avait envie de se frotter à des soldats, aussi, ils décidèrent de mettre fin à l'altercation. Les Warblers repartirent vers le Nord, tandis que l'équipage de Blaine courut en direction du _Teenage Dream_ qui se trouvait à l'Ouest de l'île. Alors qu'ils étaient en route, Blaine s'arrêta et jura.

« La carte ! hurla-t-il en vérifiant les poches de sa redingote. Il me l'a prise !

-J'en ai une copie, le rassura Kurt.

-C'est pas ça le problème, rétorqua le capitaine. Ils ont les mêmes informations que nous maintenant. »

C'était un problème, en effet. Kurt se mordit la lèvre. Que pouvait-il faire ? Tout à coup, une idée lui vint. Alors qu'ils se remettaient à courir, il attendit que Blaine le devançât d'une bonne longueur pour se faufiler hors du groupe. Il prit la direction qu'avait empruntée les Warblers.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

La comtesse du Berry était en train de faire une réussite. Cela s'avérait fort difficile. Les cartes étaient-elles truquées ? Le problème n'était pas là, son esprit était ailleurs. Le capitaine Anderson, craignant pour sa sécurité, lui avait assigné un garde personnel. Malheureusement, il avait fallu qu'il s'agît de Finn. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne fût pas concentrée. Malgré sa décision de l'ignorer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil dans sa direction. Finn, en revanche, était stoïque et ne semblait pas faire attention à elle. N'y tenant plus, Rachel jeta son paquet de cartes sur la table et s'écria :

« Vous n'éprouvez donc plus aucun sentiment pour moi ?

-Mais… mais c'est vous qui m'avez dit qu'il ne fallait plus qu'on se fréquente ! Je me contente de respecter votre position !

-Mais ne souffrez-vous donc pas de cette situation ? Mon cœur saigne de ne pouvoir être dans vos bras.

-Pour moi aussi, c'est dur ! cria Finn en serrant sa chemise au niveau de son cœur. Sans compter que vous allez rester avec nous encore un certain temps, et je fais tous les efforts du monde pour vous oublier mais je n'y arrive pas ! »

A ces mots, Rachel se jeta dans ses bras et il la serra fort contre lui. Elle leva le visage vers lui, il lui prit le menton du bout des doigts et se pencha délicatement.

« Larguez les amarres ! Tous à vos postes, on part ! »

Finn et Rachel se séparèrent en sursaut, gênés, avant de courir sur le pont.

« Que se passe-t-il, Capitaine ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Nous avons été attaqués par les Warblers et l'armée s'en est mêlée, expliqua-t-il. Si elle nous tombe dessus, cela va nous retarder, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser les Warblers prendre de l'avance. »

Le cor de l'armée résonna non loin. Elle se rapprochait. Heureusement, l'équipage avait agit rapidement et le bateau commençait déjà à s'éloigner de la plage. Rachel chercha Kurt des yeux, et, ne le voyant nulle part, demanda :

« Capitaine Anderson, avez-vous vu Kurt ? »

Blaine réalisa soudain qu'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis un moment. Il se mit à le chercher, sans succès. Kurt était-il resté sur l'île ? Cette pensée le terrifia, mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Lorsque le navire fut au large, les marins purent souffler. Blaine retourna à sa cabine pour s'isoler. Une fois dans la pièce, il perdit son sang froid. Il balaya violemment tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau avant d'y donner un coup de poing en poussant un cri de rage. Il lui vint à l'esprit que Kurt avait pu vouloir récupérer la carte volée. Imaginer un seul instant que Kurt pût être chez les Warblers le rendait fou, mais pour le moment il ne pouvait rien faire.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Caché derrière un baril, dans un coin de la cale, Kurt avait les mains tremblantes. Il attendait le moment propice pour se faufiler dans la cabine du capitaine Smythe. S'il se dépêchait, il aurait peut-être le temps de récupérer la carte avant que le bateau ne largue les amarres. Comme il n'y avait personne en vue, il sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha de la porte sans bruit. Il était prêt à remonter vers le pont supérieur lorsqu'il sentit la pointe d'une épée dans son dos.

« Que voilà un rat bien étrange, dit une voix moqueuse. Lâche ton épée. »

Kurt obéit et se tourna, pour voir le capitaine Smythe qui arborait un sourire sardonique.


	6. Pauvres âmes en perdition

**Titre : **Partir là-bas**  
><strong>Auteurs : <strong>**neufvies et lacebird****  
><strong>Fandom : <strong>****Glee******  
><strong>Genre : <strong>******UA, parodie********  
><strong>Personnages : <strong>********Kurt, Blaine, autres**********  
><strong>Pairings : <strong>**********Klaine (à venir), Finchel, autres************  
><strong>Rating : <strong>************M  
><strong>Warnings :<strong> violence, non-con  
><strong>Commentaires : <strong>Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Désolées pour l'attente, nous savons que ce chapitre a mis du temps à arriver. Nos vies personnelles ne nous ont pas permis de le finir plus tôt. Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira !

Ce chapitre a un ton plus sombre que les précédents mais cela allait dans la logique de notre histoire et nous espérons que ça ne vous perturbera pas trop.

Autre chose : lorsque nous avons publié le chapitre précédent, le site avait quelques soucis, il se peut donc que les gens abonnés n'aient pas reçu d'alerte. Assurez-vous donc de bien l'avoir lu avant de lire celui-ci, pour ne pas être perdu ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Pauvres âmes en perdition, en mal de tout<strong>

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que le commandant Fabray était à bord du vaisseau du capitaine St. James et il n'y avait ni _Warbler_ ni _Teenage__Dream_ à l'horizon. Bien que retrouver Rachel fût leur priorité, dans les faits, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à pourchasser chaque bateau pirate qu'ils croisaient. C'était normal, c'était leur devoir après tout, et Quinn était la première à vouloir rendre justice. Mais, plus les jours passaient, plus elle perdait patience, de peur qu'il n'arrivât malheur à Rachel. N'y tenant plus, elle alla voir le capitaine St. James.

« Mon capitaine, je ne veux pas remettre en cause votre commandement mais, il me semble que nous perdons des yeux notre objectif principal.

-J'en suis bien conscient, mais nous ne pouvons ignorer tous les malfrats qui menacent les mers.

-C'est surtout la comtesse du Berry qui est menacée, en ce moment ! Cela ne vous fait donc rien qu'une jeune fille innocente soit en proie à d'horribles criminels ?

-Evidemment que si, c'est mon devoir de porter secours aux bonnes gens. Qui plus est, Mademoiselle du Berry est ma fiancée, alors vous pensez bien que je ne suis pas indifférent à l'affaire. »

Quinn resta interdite. Quelle surprise !

« Veuillez pardonner mes remarques déplacées, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Cela ne fait rien. Votre dévouement fait plaisir à voir.

-A vrai dire, il se trouve que je suis également une proche de la comtesse, c'est une amie d'enfance. »

Le capitaine parut étonné à son tour.  
>« Je comprends mieux votre impatience, répondit-il. Croyez-moi, mon inquiétude pour ma promise rejoint la vôtre, mais j'ai des ordres et ne peux ignorer les malfrats qui croisent notre chemin.<br>-Ce sont justement des malfrats qui détiennent la comtesse et si nous nous lançons à leur poursuite, cela ne nous détourne pas de nos autres objectifs. »

Jesse eut l'air songeur quelques instants avant de répondre :

« Judicieuse remarque, Commandant Fabray. Je vous avoue que, depuis le début, je n'ai que ça en tête mais je ne voulais pas faire passer mes sentiments avant mon devoir. Cependant, je pense que si nous attendons plus, je risque de le regretter. »

Il se leva, l'air décidé.  
>« Tenez bon Comtesse, nous arrivons ! »<p>

~oOo~

Le clapotement régulier des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient du plafond, l'odeur fétide de nourriture avariée, la caresse furtive d'un rat au pelage humide et rugueux, étaient les seules choses que percevait Kurt dans la pénombre de sa cellule. Pourtant, elles n'étaient rien en comparaison de la douleur qui parcourait tout son corps. S'il était allongé sur le côté, il n'en trouvait aucun repos, mais cela le faisait moins souffrir que n'importe quelle autre position. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là mais la faim qui lui tiraillait l'estomac lui laissait deviner que cela devait faire un bon moment. Lorsque le capitaine Smythe l'avait trouvé en train de fouiller, il savait qu'il se ferait malmener, mais il n'avait pas eu idée à quel point.

~oOo~

« Dans ma grande clémence, je te laisse une dernière chance. Pourquoi es-tu là ? Que manigance Anderson ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, je suis venu récupérer la carte que vous nous avez volée, c'est tout.  
>-Tu ne me feras pas croire que Blaine n'a pas une autre idée derrière la tête.<br>-Il ne sait pas que je suis là, je suis venu de mon propre chef. »

Le capitaine Smythe hocha la tête lentement, d'un air pensif. Il s'éloigna et Kurt laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Avec un peu de chance, on allait enfin le détacher. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il était attaché à une poutre par les poignets. Dès qu'il l'avait trouvé, le capitaine Smythe l'avait fait prisonnier et lui avait fait subir un interrogatoire. Son répit fut de courte durée. Sebastian revenait déjà, un fouet entre les mains. Kurt s'était préparé à cette éventualité mais la voir se concrétiser le terrifiait. Il écarquilla les yeux et sentit tous les poils de son corps se hérisser. Sebastian semblait ravi de provoquer une telle réaction.  
>« Si je n'arrive pas à te faire parler, peut-être que lui saura », dit-il en secouant le fouet près de son visage.<br>Il fit un signe de la tête à l'un de ses hommes qui déchira la chemise de Kurt à l'aide d'un couteau, et le retourna de manière à ce que son dos fît face au capitaine. Kurt n'eût pas le temps d'appréhender le premier coup que celui-ci cingla. Il ouvrit la bouche sans parvenir à émettre de cri et peu après il sentit le sang pulser à l'endroit où le fouet venait de claquer. Il n'eut même pas le temps de remettre ses idées en place que le second coup surgit, lui arrachant cette fois un râle de douleur.  
>« Maintenant que tu as retrouvé ta voix, dis-moi la vraie raison qui t'amène.<p>

-Je suis venu récupérer la ca... » Nouveau coup de fouet. Kurt poussa un hurlement.

« Pour ça, il aurait envoyé n'importe qui. Et tu n'es pas n'importe qui.  
>-Mais non, je ne suis personne, juste un simple mousse. »<p>

Sebastian eut un reniflement méprisant.  
>« Avec tes manières et ta façon de parler, aucune chance. Et tu n'as pas la peau d'un homme qui passe ses journées à récurer le pont. Ton petit cul de noblion doit être beaucoup plus utile dans la cabine du capitaine, à mon avis.<p>

-Mais non, je n'entretiens pas ce genre de relation avec le capitaine...

-Arrête, j'ai bien compris qu'il s'est trouvé une nouvelle pute. »

Kurt n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Smythe était encore plus odieux qu'il ne se l'était figuré. Mortifié, il répondit :

« Blaine n'est pas ce genre d'homme.

-Oh ! "Blaine" ? On s'appelle par son petit nom à ce que je vois ? C'est vrai que tu dois le hurler souvent... »

Kurt devint rouge comme une pivoine. Quel langage ! Il en avait presque oublié la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Sebastian se rapprocha de Kurt et se pencha dans le creux de son cou pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« Est-ce qu'il gémit toujours aussi fort au lit ? »

Kurt eut un petit sursaut. Que cela voulait-il dire ?  
>« Non, c'est faux, murmura-t-il sans y croire.<br>-Il ne t'a rien dit ? Tu n'es pas le premier à partager son lit. Fut un temps où il était bien content que je sois là pour réchauffer ses draps. »

Sebastian se mit face à Kurt et lui saisit le visage en lui enfonçant les doigts dans les joues et le regarda quelques instants d'un air dédaigneux.  
>« Blaine est tombé bien bas en te choisissant. Je me demande ce que tu lui fais pour qu'il te garde. »<p>

Le capitaine repoussa violemment Kurt et revint se placer derrière lui. Le coup de fouet qui suivit était beaucoup plus puissant que les précédents et Kurt comprit que jusque là, Sebastian ne lui avait donné qu'un avant-goût du sort qu'il lui réservait. Il sentit la peau de son dos rompre sous l'impact du fouet. Il n' avait jamais ressenti pareille douleur.

« Est-ce que le reste de l'équipage te passe aussi dessus ?

-Non ! »

Kurt aurait voulu répondre autre chose mais un nouveau coup de fouet lui coupa le souffle. Les attaques renouvelées et les questions de Smythe s'enchaînèrent et Kurt avait de plus en plus de mal à y répondre. Il aurait tout donné pour que cela s'arrêtât mais il comprit vite que parler n'était plus nécessaire. Sebastian n'attendait aucune réponse, il prenait simplement plaisir à le battre. Il avait l'impression que son dos était en lambeaux et sentait du sang lui couler le long des cuisses. Il ne sut pas combien de temps s'écoula avant qu'il ne perdît connaissance.

Une vague glacée et salée lui gifla le visage, le réveillant en sursaut. Il se demanda quelques instants où il était quand un rire mauvais le lui rappela. Lorsqu'il parvint à rouvrir les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le regard moqueur du capitaine Smythe.

« Bien dormi ? »

Kurt ignorait s'il avait dormi deux minutes, deux heures ou deux jours, si tant est qu'on puisse appeler cela dormir. S'il avait oublié les blessures qui lui couvraient le dos, elles ne tardèrent pas à se manifester avec intensité. Sebastian avait tout prévu pour ne lui laisser aucun répit.

« Sa majesté est toute sale, ça ne va pas du tout ! » s'écria-t-il l'air catastrophé. Il se baissa pour prendre un nouveau seau d'eau et se releva avec un sourire mielleux : « Mais ce n'est pas grave, on va arranger ça. »

Il se positionna derrière Kurt et lui lança le seau sur le dos. Le sel qui vint s'insinuer dans les plaies à vif lui arracha un hurlement de douleur. Le capitaine Smythe jubilait.

« Dis-moi, il fait quoi ton papa dans la vie ? dit-il comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant. Baron ? Marquis ? Chef de tribu ? » Kurt répondit par un gémissement. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Papa t'a vendu pour s'acheter une nouvelle maîtresse ? dit-il en lui pinçant tendrement la joue, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de la part de son prisonnier. Oh non je sais ! Il t'a jeté à la rue parce que tu étais la honte de la famille et tu n'as pas eu d'autre choix que d'écarter les cuisses.

-Vous parlez d'expérien... »

Une gifle puissante coupa Kurt.

« Ne me réponds pas, siffla Sebastian entre ses dents. Je te trouve bien insolent pour une catin aux mains liées. » Une main glissa lentement le long de la hanche de Kurt et vint lui caresser une fesse tandis que le capitaine lui murmurait : « Je peux être très gentil avec toi si tu es sage... » La main se referma sur la fesse. « … et je peux aussi être très méchant si tu joues au plus malin. » Les ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair et Kurt frissonna de dégoût. Sebastian déposa une langue énorme et repoussante sur sa joue et la fit glisser jusqu'à la pommette avec délectation. Kurt se sentit encore plus nauséeux qu'avant, tant par ce geste que par les menaces qu'il contenait.

Ce genre de scène se reproduisit souvent durant les jours qui suivirent. Sebastian torturait Kurt, le menaçait et s'en allait, le laissant chaque fois plus misérable. Il se montrait de plus en plus méchant, mais Kurt ne se laissait pas décontenancer et restait silencieux, sachant que c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Sebastian cherchait à provoquer des réactions qui ne venaient pas et commençait à perdre patience.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que le capitaine le malmenait, Kurt sentit son bandana tomber. Un éclair de panique lui traversa furtivement les yeux, mais cela n'échappa pas à Sebastian qui ramassa le carré de tissu. Il l'examina quelques instants et un sourire pernicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Tiens, tiens, Monsieur le Simple Mousse porte un bien beau foulard. On ne manque pas de moyens sur ton bateau. Ou bien s'agit-il d'un cadeau de ton si cher capitaine ?

-Je vous ai déjà dit que vous vous faisiez des idées.

-Alors tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je me débarrasse de cette loque ?

-Quoi ? n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'écrier Kurt.

-Il est sale et puant, c'est un service que je te rends. »

Sebastian s'empara d'une bassine en étain et y déposa le bandana, puis décrocha une lampe à huile du plafond.

« Si tu avoues maintenant que tu couches avec Blaine, je te le rends.

-Vous êtes fou.

-Si tu le prends comme ça... »

Sebastian mit le feu au morceau de tissu qui fut réduit en cendres en quelques secondes sous le regard impuissant de Kurt. En comparaison de tout ce qu'il avait subi, la perte de ce foulard n'était qu'un détail, mais malgré tout Kurt eut un pincement au cœur. C'était idiot, mais c'était le seul lien qui lui restait avec Blaine et le _Teenage Dream_. Il ne put retenir plus longtemps sa frustration.

« Que je couche ou non avec Blaine, il me respecte cent fois plus qu'un misérable de votre espèce. Vous n'avez toujours pas digéré qu'il vous ait rejeté et l'idée qu'il me préfère à vous vous rend malade. Vous êtes pathétique. Blaine ne voulait pas de vous à l'époque et ça ne changera jamais, et vous le savez. Les Warblers ne sont plus qu'une blague. Vous n'avez rien d'un capitaine, vous n'êtes qu'un usurpateur, un beau-parleur, incapable de se créer un équipage par ses propres moyens. Vous êtes obsédé par Blaine, alors que vous ne représentez rien pour lui. »

Sebastian fondit en un instant sur Kurt, le détacha et lui donna un coup de pied dans les genoux pour le mettre à terre. Kurt, trop faible pour réagir, s'effondra sur les planches crasseuses de la cale. Le capitaine le saisit ensuite par les cheveux et le tira en arrière sans ménagement pour le relever. Il le força à rester à genoux tandis que Kurt, étourdi, essayait de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Tout devint clair lorsque le capitaine Smythe défit son pantalon et le laissa glisser sur ses chevilles. _Tout mais pas ça !_ Kurt tenta de se redresser, avec l'intention de partir en courant, mais son bourreau ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Il lui agrippa les cheveux et le gifla avec force. La vue de Kurt se troubla et lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il était face au pénis en semi-érection de Sebastian. Kurt, pétrifié, ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement. Pour le sortir de sa torpeur, le capitaine tira une petite dague de sa redingote et lui mit contre la gorge. A contrecœur, Kurt ouvrit la bouche mais resta immobile. Alors, Sebastian lui fourra son membre au fond de la gorge. Kurt eut l'impression qu'il allait s'étouffer, ou vomir. La sensation était à la limite du supportable. C'était gros, inconfortable, dégoûtant. Humiliant. Sebastian commença à bouger et au fur et à mesure son sexe devint plus gros et dur. Après quelques coups de reins, il s'arrêta.

« A toi. »

Kurt n'osa pas comprendre ou plutôt, ne voulut pas comprendre. Pour le motiver, Sebastian caressa son cou de la lame avec laquelle il le menaçait. Kurt sentit son estomac se serrer, et obtempéra. Il se mit à bouger la mâchoire maladroitement, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de sang, abimées par le manque d'eau, elles étaient toutes craquelées, et sa gorge, asséchée elle aussi, le brûlait.

Au bout d'un moment, Sebastian sembla juger que Kurt n'allait pas assez vite, il reprit donc le contrôle. Il agrippa la tête de Kurt et se remit à lui violer la bouche avec brutalité. Kurt se concentrait pour ne pas s'étrangler mais il ne pouvait se retenir de tousser. Sebastian poussa des gémissements et accéléra le rythme. Peu après, il jouit dans un long râle. Une fois vidé, il se retira et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Immédiatement après, Kurt se mit à cracher et vomir, et s'écroula sur le sol, meurtri et anéanti. Sebastian le poussa dédaigneusement du pied pour le tourner vers lui.

« Finalement tu n'avais peut-être pas menti : vu tes capacités, cela m'étonnerait que Blaine ait fait de toi une catin. Qu'à cela ne tienne, c'est maintenant chose faite. »

Sebastian tourna les talons et sortit sans plus de cérémonie.

~oOo~

Allongé dans le noir et la crasse, Kurt avait perdu tout espoir. Il ne reverrait jamais plus le _Teenage Dream_. Pourquoi Blaine viendrait-il le chercher ? Il n'était pas irremplaçable, les traducteurs n'étaient pas si rares, et leurs liens n'étaient pas assez intimes pour qu'il espérât quoi que ce fût. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'aventurer chez les Warblers sans prévenir. Non. Il n'aurait jamais dû partir de chez son père. Il allait passer le reste de son existence à servir d'esclave à ce monstre de capitaine Smythe. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était encore pire que celle qu'il craignait tant lorsqu'il avait fugué. Il se sentait si mal que désormais, s'il venait à mourir, il y verrait presque une délivrance.

~oOo~

A la minute où il s'était rendu compte que Kurt n'était pas à bord, Blaine s'était mis à réfléchir à la manière dont il allait le retrouver. Cependant, il avait vite réalisé que ses projets allaient à l'encontre de ses devoirs en tant que capitaine. Certes, ses ordres étaient irrévocables, mais il s'agissait là d'un problème trop personnel. Son équipage était là pour rechercher des trésors, pas un jeune blanc-bec dont ils n'avaient cure. Blaine ne pouvait pas faire passer ses sentiments avant ses engagements. Alors qu'il ruminait ces sombres pensées depuis des heures, on toqua à la porte de sa cabine.  
>« Entrez », dit-il d'une voix lasse.<p>

Wes pénétra dans la pièce et adressa un sourire inquiet à son capitaine.

« Capitaine, le soleil pointe à l'horizon, nous attendons vos ordres. »

Les yeux vitreux, Blaine porta une bouteille de rhum à ses lèvres, mais, celle-ci étant vide, il la jeta à terre avec humeur. Wes s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Que se passe-t-il Blaine ?

-Rien. Maintenez le cap vers l'ouest.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Tu ne veux pas faire demi-tour pour aller chercher Kurt ? »

Blaine resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre, un léger sourire sur les lèvres :

« Tu avais compris ?

-Ce n'était pas bien dur à deviner.

-Peu importe mes sentiments, je ne peux pas imposer à l'équipage d'aller le chercher et retarder notre quête, à cause de ce que je ressens pour lui.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Kurt est l'un des nôtres, et on s'inquiète tous pour lui et on sait ce qu'il représente pour toi. »

Blaine eut l'air touché et Wes ajouta :

« On est tous derrière toi, Capitaine. »

Rassuré de savoir qu'il pouvait écouter ses sentiments sans que cela ne dérangeât son équipage, Blaine se précipita sur le pont et s'écria :

« On retourne sur l'île de Shalom ! Demi-tour, et que ça saute ! »

Arrivé sur l'île, Blaine ordonna à quelques uns de ses hommes d'interroger tous les gens qu'ils croiseraient. Lui-même fit son enquête sur le rivage où ils avaient accosté mais personne n'avait vu Kurt la veille. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le nord de l'île, Blaine croisa Puck qui accourut pour le rejoindre.

« Capitaine ! J'ai croisé un gars qui dit avoir vu un type qui correspond à la description de Kurt monter sur le bateau des Warblers. C'était le seul sans fringues bleu et rouge, ce qui lui a mis la puce à l'oreille.

-Bien joué, Puck ! Demandons aux gens s'ils savent vers où les Warblers se dirigeaient ! »

Ils interrogèrent tous les gens sur leur chemin et bientôt, ils apprirent que les Warblers se dirigeaient vers Westerville. Une fois qu'ils eurent assez d'informations, les membres du _Teenage Dream _qui s'étaient rendus à terre rentrèrent en direction du bateau.

« Tu es fait Anderson, rends-toi ! »

Blaine se retourna précipitamment, sabre à la main. Le capitaine de la Garde Royale, Jesse St. James se tenait face à lui, accompagné d'une quinzaine d'hommes.

« Je t'ordonne de te rendre, scélérat ! », s'écria St. James alors qu'il fondait vers Blaine. Celui-ci esquiva facilement le coup puis un combat acharné éclata. Les hommes du _Teenage Dream_ tenaient tête à ceux de la Garde Royale, mais Blaine, craignant que du renfort n'arrivât, chercha un moyen de couper court au combat et de retourner au navire. Une occasion se présenta lorsqu'il aperçut une jeune femme gradée non loin de lui. Il profita d'un instant d'inattention pour s'emparer d'elle et lui plaquer son sabre sous la gorge. Le capitaine St. James pila net.

« Un pas de plus et elle meurt. »

Le capitaine St. James étouffa un juron.

« Ordonnez à vos hommes de lâcher leur épée, dit Blaine d'un ton ferme.

-Faites ce qu'il dit, commanda le capitaine St. James.

-Ne l'écoutez pas, Capitaine ! s'écria la jeune fille. Il faut arrê... »

Blaine resserra son emprise sur sa prisonnière.

« Quel bel esprit de sacrifice, mais ne jouez pas les héros, il serait dommage d'abimer si joli visage.

-Ne faites rien d'inconsidéré, commandant Fabray », dit le capitaine St. James à sa subalterne, en lâchant son épée. Ses soldats l'imitèrent et Blaine fit signe à ses hommes de les ligoter. Blaine en profita pour reprendre sa route, maintenant toujours Quinn contre lui. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le navire, il confia sa captive à Finn et s'empressa d'ordonner à ses hommes de suivre le cap des Warblers.

Alors que Finn s'apprêtait à mener le commandant Fabray dans la cale, une voix l'interpela.

« Finn, avez-vous des nouvelles de Kurt ? »

Finn se retourna face à Rachel dont le regard se posa sur la prisonnière et se troubla. Bouche bée, elle s'exclama : « Quinn Fabray !

-Rachel du Berry ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se dévisagèrent sous le regard perdu de Finn.

~oOo~

Les mains désormais liées dans le dos, mais les jambes libres, Kurt n'avait cependant ni la force, ni l'envie de bouger et se laissait aller au désespoir le plus complet. Adossé contre une paroi de la cale, il écoutait le murmure des vagues dans la nuit. Il entendait également les éclats de rire des Warblers qui festoyaient sur le pont. Soudain, le calme se fit puis l'un des matelots cria :

« LE _TEENAGE DREAM_ ! »

Kurt se redressa d'un coup, stupéfait. Il avait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir, finalement.

* * *

><p>Note : Nous ne détestons <em>pas<em> Sebastian. Dans cette histoire il est amené à faire des choses horribles parce que le contexte s'y prête et que c'est un peu le personnage idéal pour jouer ce rôle. Nous voulions juste le préciser, au cas où certains d'entre vous seraient choqués par son comportement extrême.


End file.
